


A Not So Pampered Pet

by ddelusionall



Series: A Rich Man's Pet [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Bad Neighborhood, Catboy Kim Jaejoong, Catboy Kim Junho, Catboy Kim Junsu (JYJ), Catboy Shim Changmin, Catboys & Catgirls, Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, Jaejoong is a prostitute, Junho is a prostitute, M/M, Master/pet undertones, Prostitution, Rape, Rich Yoochun, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Very Pretty Woman-esque, just catboys, just start reading halfway through, the very first part has a rape scene that is really easy to skip over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Jaejoong has made something of his unworthy existence. He has a seedy job and a seedy apartment in a seedy part of town. But it's more than most cats can claim. He's proud of his life, but being a cat makes him a target, and sometimes even the most independent need someone to save them.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun, Kim Junho/Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Shim Changmin, Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Shim Changmin, Minor Choi Siwon/Kim Heechul - Relationship, Minor Jung Yunho/Kim Jaejoong - Relationship
Series: A Rich Man's Pet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719889
Kudos: 2





	1. Here, Kitty Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

"Here, kitty kitty."

Jaejoong winced and walked faster through the dark alley. He swiveled his ears and picked up three sets of foot prints. His heart sped up. He lived close to the bar, and usually made it home safely. Usually.

These men must have waited for his shift to end.

A rough hand landed on his shoulder, spinning him. Jaejoong used the momentum to lash out with his claws, catching the man's cheek. But Jaejoong wasn't as strong as he looked, and there were three of them. He struggled until they slammed him up against the wall. His head smacked against brick. Too dazed to do more, he fell, and they pounced on him, tearing his clothes and punching him. Cold concrete hit his bare thighs. Fingers gripped his ankles and arms, holding them up. He screamed as someone stomped on his tail.

Pain shot through his body as the first man took him. He mewled and yowled as his ears were pulled. The men laughed, and Jaejoong gave up. Better to save his strength.

Tears fell down his cheeks. Pleas and gasps tore through his throat as the men traded places. Jaejoong curled in on himself and cried.

A gunshot echoed through the alley, and Jaejoong whimpered. The men fell away from him, and he immediately tried to cover himself up. Another shot, and the men scrambled, boots thudding away from him. Another set of footsteps came up to him.

"Are you okay? They were--you're a cat." He sighed.

Jaejoong hid his face in shame.

"Come on. Get up."

Jaejoong shook harder as strong hands grabbed his arm. He cried out, pain shooting up his ribs and spine. The vague form of a man filled his bleary vision.

"Where do you live?"

Jaejoong coughed and pointed down the alley.

"Walking in an alley alone, god, you were just asking for it." His arm was thrown over the man's shoulders. His stomach churned when he was picked up. He clung to him desperately, and the man took him home.

Jaejoong had calmed down by the time they arrived at his apartment. The man set him on his feet, and with shaking hands, Jaejoong unlocked his door. He was proud of his apartment, because most cats had no where to live. Or they lived as pets with masters. Everything in this room, Jaejoong had paid for himself. There was a giant pillow in a corner, and a small kitchen nook next to it. He had a ratty couch and a table. A single door led to a bathroom. He was still looking for a cheap dresser, so ost of his clothes lay folded in neat piles, and some of his costumes for work hung on hooks above his pillow.

"D-do you want--"

The man grabbed Jaejoong's shoulders and then lifted his face. He was attractive, maybe in his late twenties. He had long brown hair, and round cheeks. Jaejoong blushed and looked down again. He wore nice clothes, and there was come and blood on his shirt.

"I-I'm sorry," Jaejoong said, tugging at the shirt. "It-it's ruined, you can have one of mine, I-I mean, you ... if you want. I--" He bit his lower lip with a fang and felt himself crying again.

The man wiped his cheeks. "You are so beautiful."

Jaejoong blushed harder and then gasped, because of course this man wouldn't want anything more than sex from him. His hands dropped down Jaejoong's skin, and Jaejoong arched his neck, almost purring under the soft touch. The other's fingers found his collar. His ID clinked, and the man hummed in amusement.

"Hero, huh?"

Jaejoong swallowed and nodded. He hated wearing a collar, but an unmarked cat was immediately disposed of.

"You should clean up," he said.

Jaejoong opened his eyes, confused.

The man smiled and Jaejoong felt his knees shake.

"You've been through enough tonight. Go clean up and I'll make you something to eat. Do you have food here?"

Jaejoong nodded.

He continued to smile. With hands cupping his cheeks, the man leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Jaejoong's lips. He moaned, grip tightening. Jaejoong's breath sped up, mouth opening. The man's tongue traced his lip and then pushed into his mouth. Jaejoong did not fight him, and after a moment, he even kissed him back. This man had saved him. Jaejoong owed him something.

The man pulled away, eyes shut tightly. He whispered an apology. and then a little too forcefully, he pushed Jaejoong toward his bathroom. "Go."

Jaejoong licked his lips, pondering him while he walked across the room. The man was half turned away from him. His erection tented his dress pants. He looked rich. Jaejoong wondered what he had been doing in dark alleys.

He took the remains of his clothes off and tossed them in the trash can. He hadn't liked that shirt anyway. He started the shower and waited until the icy water turned warmer. He shivered as he climbed in. To keep from thinking of the rape, he wondered what he could do for the man for helping him. Jaejoong had been raped before; it happened when you were a cat in this part of the alleys. But never by three at once, and most of the time, he could defend himself against attacks.

Those three men were well on their way to killing him though.

Another dead cat in the alleys? No one would even care.

Jaejoong shut the water off, not feeling any cleaner, but free of blood and come. A purple bruise blossomed on his ribs, there was another on his hip and there were countless bite marks and hickys up and down his body.

Yunho was going to be so pissed that he wouldn't be able to strip for a few days.

Shivering, he wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom.

The man sat on his couch, and he stood up as soon as Jaejoong appeared. "Are you all right?"

Jaejoong nodded. "Just another day--"

"What?"

Jaejoong smiled to himself and shook his head. "It's not the first time I've been raped."

"But that bruise--"

"It's just a bruise."

Jaejoong found a pair of boxers and a pair of sweats, but as he dropped the towel to dress, the other said, "Wait."

Jaejoong shut his eyes for a moment. He hoped the man didn't want sex. Those men had torn his body. He turned around. "What?"

The man looked him up and down, licking his lips. His erection was prominent in his pants again.

Jaejoong walked over to him, easily falling to his knees. He rubbed his face against the bulge and purred. "Can I suck on you?"

The man shivered and said, "N-no, I ... I'm sorry ... I ..."

Jaejoong reached up. His belt clinked through the buckle, sliding open. His hands landed in Jaejoong's hair. Jaejoong steadied himself with hands on the man's hips. With his lips and tongue, he unbuttoned his pants and lowered the zipper. He rubbed his face back and forth, parting the material, and then opened his mouth around the cloth-covered erection.

The man moaned. His hand left Jaejoong's hair and gripped the belt. He yanked, and it hissed through the loops.

"Hands on your head," he demanded in a soft voice. Almost like he was giving Jaejoong permission to say no. He wouldn't. He continued mouthing the man's cock and put his hands on his head. The man tied them with his belt, leaving a long end for him to tug on.

Jaejoong's tail whipped back and forth in eagerness.

The man pushed his boxers down, and his cock jumped free, smacking Jaejoong in the face. He opened his mouth and stretched, catching the tip between his lips. The man yanked on the belt and thrust forward, into his mouth, into his throat.

He grunted, speeding up, giving Jaejoong little time to do anything. He kept his mouth open and his tongue moving. The man's breath sped up, gasping his pet name over and over. His cock pulsed and shuddered. Jaejoong tightened his throat around it, halting his thrusts. He bobbed his head, taking it deep over and over. Precome flooded his mouth, followed by a spurt of tang, and he was swallowing. The man curled over him, gripping his shoulders. The belt clinked to the floor.

The man gasped, and then fell, knees collapsing.

Jaejoong stayed on his knees, hands above his head, watching him recover. He licked his lips, catching the come that had dripped down his chin.

The man moaned and covered his face. "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I ..." He kneeled quickly and undid the belt. He rubbed Jaejoong's wrists and kissed the red marks.

Jaejoong smiled. "If I didn't want to I wouldn't have--"

"I'm sorry anyway."

Jaejoong leaned into his body. "You saved me. You deserve something for that."

"It makes me no better than the ones who attacked you."

Jaejoong laughed. He used the others shoulders to stand up, and then he turned away, to his bed. He left the clothes on the floor and climbed onto his pillow, stretching his arms out, back bowed. Everything hurt. He lay on his stomach, tail waving in the air.

"God," the man whispered.

Jaejoong looked up with half shut eyes. "Thank you for your help. I'm sorry, but I'm really tired. I ..."

"May I stay?"

Jaejoong's eyes went wide and his mouth opened.

The man looked away. "N-never mind. I ... I'll go."

"You can stay," Jaejoong said, turning his head before the man could meet his eyes again. "Come lay with me."

Minutes passed before the man moved. Jaejoong's pillow shifted under him, warmth lay along his back. Jaejoong sighed and pressed closer to his bare chest. He'd left his boxers on. The man's arm went around his waist.

"Better," Jaejoong said as the other pulled his blanket over them.

"You never asked what my name is."

"Do I need to know it?"

"Do you want to know it?" he countered.

Jaejoong propped up on an elbow to ponder him.

The man's finger traced around the collar.

"You don't know my name," Jaejoong said.

He frowned and nodded. "What is your name?"

"Hero."

His frown deepened. "My name is Yoochun."

Jaejoong smiled, and said, "It's nice to meet you." He kissed Yoochun's lips for a moment, so soft and then lay back down. "Thank you for your help, Yoochun-shi."

He cuddled closer, lips pressed against his shoulders, his tail threaded through fingers. It was easy to fall asleep in his arms.

(=^ェ^=)

Jaejoong woke up alone. He frowned, and carefully rolled over. His entire body ached. Sunlight streamed in the single window. There was a piece of paper next to the pillow, and he rolled over to read it.

_Jaejoong (I cheated and looked at your work permit.)_

Jaejoong smiled and shook his head. He kept reading.

_Thank you for letting me stay, though I did not deserve it after using you the way I did. Please take care of yourself. Maybe one day we'll meet again._

_\--Park Yoochun--_

_PS: I took you up on your offer of a shirt. I hope I did not take your favorite one._

Jaejoong sighed and picked up the letter. It meant more to him than Yoochun saving him. A normal human would not care, would have fucked him and left. They would not have slept by him and held him so tightly.

With another sigh, Jaejoong stood up and dressed. He had to get into work and face the consequences of being unable to perform.

Yunho understood. To a point. As he always did. Jaejoong wasn't hurt nearly as badly as he had been before. One time, his attackers broke his leg. Yunho gave him the next three days off. They were days that Jaejoong would not be getting paid, and days he sucked Yunho's cock to convince him to allow Jaejoong to keep his job.

Jaejoong didn't mind. He doubted Yunho would fire him, but sucking on his cock was fun and Yunho called him "Jaejoong" not "Hero" when they were together.

Three nights later he was back to tending bar, stripping and bending over for special clients of Yunho's. His night with Yoochun was relegated to the "Memories for when things are tough" part of his brain, and Jaejoong lived on.

(=^ェ^=)

It was three weeks later when Jaejoong found himself in a very familiar situation.

"Here, kitty kitty."

It was the same voice, the same inflection and Jaejoong ran. The other gave chase and caught him easily, slamming into him and crashing to the ground. Jaejoong's breath left him in a rush, and the man punched him in the back the head, again, and again. Jaejoong shut his eyes, and tried to bring his hands up to protect his head.

A shot rang through the alley, and the man fell back away from him.

Jaejoong moved quickly, pressing himself against the wall. The man lay prone, red blood puddling under him. Jaejoong hid his face as another man walked over. He peered through his fingers. The man snorted in disgust and kicked the body. When he turned around, Jaejoong stared in shock.

"Y-Yoochun?"

He kneeled next to Jaejoong and cupped his cheeks. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"Y-you ... You k-kill--You killed him."

"So what? He was hurting you." Yoochun took Jaejoong's arms and picked him up. Jaejoong didn't know what to say, so he buried his face in Yoochun's neck and let him carry him home.

Slightly nervous, Jaejoong let them into his apartment. As soon as the door shut, Yoochun pulled him into a hug.

"You sure you're not hurt?" Yoochun whispered, holding him close.

Jaejoong shook his head against Yoochun's chest. "N-no. I'm fine. Again, thank you."

"I'd do anything for you," he said.

Jaejoong never believed it when a man said that to him. But Yoochun had done the ultimate, and he had killed someone.

Jaejoong lifted his head, and their lips met. He deepened the kiss right away, clutching at Yoochun's jacket. Yoochun grunted and took it off. Jaejoong grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. Yoochun's hair was pulled back in a tie, and Jaejoong decided he wanted it loose. He snagged it and pulled it free, running his hands through the long locks. Their kiss slowed, and Jaejoong reluctantly broke away from Yoochun's lips and smiled.

He turned around and shimmied out of his tight jeans, leaving him naked. He fell to his knees and crawled to his pillow, tail waving behind him.

Yoochun whimpered.

Jaejoong looked over his shoulder as he climbed up on the bed. He smiled in invitation and spread his knees a bit, presenting himself to Yoochun.

Yoochun swallowed, and then with shaking hands took off his pants. He moved to the pillow. His cock was already so hard, and Jaejoong knew it wouldn't take much for him to come. Jaejoong shivered as Yoochun ran his hand up his tail. He lowered his head, ears laying back and he yowled, purring deeply. Yoochun's hands gripped his ass. Jaejoong meowed and pushed his ass back, against Yoochun's erection.

"Fuck," Yoochun gasped.

Jaejoong heard him spit into his hand and then a moment later, a slightly slick finger pushed into his body. Jaejoong moaned. "Don't ... need prep. Take me. Fuck me."

Yoochun shivered and removed his finger. The thick head of his cock pushed against Jaejoong's entrance. He moaned, gripping the bed and thrust back. Yoochun cried out as his cock forced its way in deep. Jaejoong took a steadying breath and moved, forward and back. With a shout, Yoochun slapped his ass with both hands and took over, jerking forward, shallow thrusts. Jaejoong meowed in encouragement, almost whining as pleasure zinged through him.

Like Jaejoong predicted, Yoochun was coming in minutes, jerking and shivering as his warmth pumped into Jaejoong's body.

Jaejoong smiled into the blanket and pushed up. Yoochun grunted and quickly wrapped an arm around Jaejoong's stomach, fingers gripping his bony hip. Their lips met and Jaejoong undulated against him.

"More?" Jaejoong whispered into the kiss.

Yoochun nodded. "Yes, fuck, yes."

Jaejoong laughed and pushed him back. Yoochun fell to the pillow, arm over his face. His chest heaved. Jaejoong bent down and lapped at his cock, smiling as it twitched under his rough tongue. He felt Yoochun's first orgasm dripping from his body.

"God, Jaejoong."

Jaejoong licked up Yoochun's body, pushing at the black t-shirt that looked very familiar. "Isn't this my shirt?"

Jaejoong closed his mouth around Yoochun's nipple through the shirt. Yoochun gasped. His hands tangled in Jaejoong's hair and pulled him forward, up, and Jaejoong went, letting their lips meet in a rough kiss. He straddled Yoochun's hips and reached behind him, holding Yoochun steady. With a shift, he pushed down, and took Yoochun's cock back into his body. Yoochun broke away from his lips and moaned, body arching as Jaejoong shifted and rose and fell, finding a comfortable angle. With a sigh, Jaejoong settled down with Yoochun deep inside him. He put his hands on Yoochun's chest and dug his claws in.

Yoochun cried out, hands gripping Jaejoong's wrists.

Jaejoong moved, up and down, fucking himself fast. Pleasure burned through him, too fast. He lifted a hand, claws catching in the material. With a jerk, he tore his hand away, ripping the shirt. There were three bloody marks on Yoochun's chest. Jaejoong leaned over and licked them, moaning as the tang of blood hit his tongue.

Yoochun moaned. He gripped Jaejoong's hips at the new angle and thrust up, over and over. Harder and harder. Jaejoong stopped breathing from the intensity, his hand flew over his cock, stroking fast as his orgasm approached. Yoochun shivered, biting his lip as he screamed and pumped another load of come into Jaejoong.

Jaejoong whimpered, fucking himself faster on Yoochun's sensitive cock. He meowed when fingers scratched at the base of his tail. Panting as they stroked the black fur.

Yoochun curled his other hand around Jaejoong's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Jaejoong moaned as Yoochun licked at his mouth, tongue catching on his sharp incisors. He broke away with a gasp, and shuddered, shooting strands of white all over his ripped black t-shirt.

He collapsed on top of Yoochun. The other held him closely while Jaejoong shivered and tried to recover. Lips pressed against his neck, cheek, lips. Yoochun rolled them over, shifted and pushed into him again. Jaejoong was in heaven. He finished tearing the shirt off Yoochun's body and ran his hands up and down his chest.

"So fucking gorgeous," Yoochun whispered.

Jaejoong smiled, and purred into his kisses and touches. He had never ever felt like this with a man before. He'd always felt like a sex object, something to fuck, but he'd never felt so beautiful, so needed, so important.

And Jaejoong wondered if that was what love felt like.

Yoochun kissed him and worshiped him and made love to him until neither had the energy to move. They fell asleep together, Jaejoong wrapped in his arms.

And this time, when Jaejoong woke up, he wasn't alone.

Yoochun thrust into him slowly, holding his leg up. Jaejoong moaned, trying to wake up. Yoochun kissed his neck and shoulders.

"Good morning, beautiful."

Jaejoong moaned. He loosely wrapped his hand around his hard cock and stroked, slowly wakening to the pleasure, meeting Yoochun's slow thrusts until he splattered come all over his bed. He smiled, happy for once and kissed Yoochun until the other came inside him.

They rose a few minutes later, took a shower and went back to bed. The morning gave way to afternoon, and Yoochun ran his hands through Jaejoong's hair while they lay together on the pillow.

"Come and live with me," Yoochun said.

Jaejoong froze and met his eyes.

"Please," Yoochun said.

Jaejoong touched his cheek. "I-I can't."

"Why not?"

"I ... I don't want to be some rich man's pet. I've ... I've worked hard for what I have."

Yoochun sighed and buried his face into Jaejoong's neck. "The thought of someone else touching you makes me so angry. I want you. I want you to be safe, and well fed, and I don't want you to have to sell yourself." He sighed again. "I-I've been following you."

Jaejoong stopped touching Yoochun's back and pushed him away to look in his eyes.

"I ... I was worried, so I came back and I ... I'm sorry. I want to be with you so much."

"That's why you were in the alley again," Jaejoong said. "You've been following me."

"I love you."

"You don't even know me."

"Let me know you. Let me love you. Please."

Jaejoong rolled away from him and sat up.

"I'll get you another job, please.'

Jaejoong snorted and looked over his shoulder. "The only thing cats can do is strip and fuck."

"Then I'll pay you."

Jaejoong sighed and stood up. "No. That's even worse. A kept pet." He wished he had another room to go into besides the bathroom. He slipped on a pair of sweatpants and moved to the counter, realizing he hadn't eaten more than come all day. "Do you like fish?"

"Y-yeah."

Jaejoong nodded and pulled two white fish fillets from the freezer. He heated a pan, adding olive oil to it. While it warmed, he chopped up vegetables and tossed them in. They sizzled in the silence. And arms wrapped around his stomach. Fingers wrapped around his tail, stroking lightly. Lips pressed against his neck.

"You like to cook?"

Jaejoong nodded. "Yeah."

"Then I can find you a job as a cook. Somewhere. A club or a ..."

"Been there, done that. They expect me to fuck the managers. I used to cook at Yunho's club."

Warm tears touched his skin. Jaejoong sighed and leaned into his body.

"Please. I'm sorry if I treated you like anyone else would treat a cat. I never meant to. I ... Your beauty makes me speechless and stupid."

Jaejoong smiled. It wasn't like it was Yoochun's fault. The first time, Jaejoong had dropped to his knees without being told, and last night, Jaejoong had kissed him first and flung himself naked on the bed. Yoochun hadn't forced him, or expected him to do it.

"I ... I don't know what to do, but please, tell me. Let me know."

Jaejoong pushed him away. "Let me finish our lunch."

Yoochun nodded and kissed his cheek before moving away. Jaejoong added the fish to the pan and seared it on both sides. The pieces were small, only enough to fill his stomach. He put them on plates, and they sat on the floor to eat.

Jaejoong thought about the offer while they ate lunch. Afterwards, Jaejoong went to the kitchen to clean up. Yoochun kissed his cheek and stopped his hands.

"Let me do it, please."

Jaejoong swallowed and nodded. He went to the couch and sat down, turning so his arms were on the back and he didn't have to see Yoochun. He listened to the water run.

"If you knew I was cat would you have saved me?" Jaejoong asked.

Yoochun paused for a moment and then said yes. "It was the right thing to do."

"And if I went with you and lived with you, at this point, it would only be for your money."

Yoochun sighed. "I know. But I can hope that--"

Jaejoong turned and met his eyes for a moment. He looked around his small apartment. How different would the place be that Yoochun lived?

"So what do you do?" Jaejoong asked in the silence.

Yoochun cleared his throat. "I'm a lawyer."

Jaejoong whistled. "Me-ow. What the hell were you doing in this part of the city?"

"What everyone else does in this part of the city."

Jaejoong snorted.

"I met with a client and then said, why the fuck not, but saw you before I went to even one club."

"That's romantic."

Yoochun's laugh was deep and made Jaejoong's body shiver. He stood up and went to the middle of the room to stretch his muscles. Jaejoong bent over and put his hands flat on the floor. He walked hit hands out until his body was in a point.

"I know you're not doing that to make me horny, but I can't help it."

Jaejoong smiled. He blew hair out of his face and stuck his tongue out at Yoochun.

"Fuck," Yoochun muttered.

Jaejoong looked up again. Yoochun stared at his cell phone, frowning. He put it up to his ear and Jaejoong went back to his stretches as Yoochun yammered on about a potential case.

Jaejoong lay on his back, stretching his arms and legs, still thinking. Any cat at Yunho's would jump on this chance to be taken from there. Pampered and spoiled by a rich man. Jaejoong sighed. If he went back to work and told Hyunjoong or Jungmin that he had this chance and didn't take it, they'd probably smack him.

Yoochun stepped over him, straddling his waist. He smiled and leaned down, hands on either side of Jaejoong's head. Their lips met.

"I have to go," he whispered. "I missed a couple meetings today."

Jaejoong frowned.

"When can I come back?" he asked, still kissing him. His hair fell around them, curtaining them in shadows.

"Whenever you want," Jaejoong said, and then he took a very deep breath, "but that would pe pointless."

"Why?"

"Because if I'm not here, why would you come here?"

Yoochun bent his knees, kneeling over him. He ran his hands through Jaejoong's dark hair, fingers catching on his ears. "And why wouldn't you be here?"

Jaejoong smiled and put his arms around Yoochun's neck. "I don't like feeling like a whore, even if that's what I am."

"You aren't a whore, not to me. Please come with me. Let me love you and pamper you and treat you like you deserve."

Jaejoong bit his lower lip and nodded. "Okay, but ..."

Yoochun took his words in a kiss, and another kiss and another. "But what?"

In the light from Yoochun's smile, Jaejoong swallowed his fear and shook his head. Their lips met again for a moment. Yoochun stood up, made a phone call, and Jaejoong let him drag him back to bed.

(=^ェ^=)


	2. Trust Me, Kitty

The last thing Jaejoong expected was a motorcycle. He should have figured. Long hair, the gun. Yoochun did not seem like a typical lawyer.

Jaejoong hated to leave his things, because they were his things. That he bought. But Yoochun said he wouldn’t need them. He had more than enough supplies in his kitchen, and Jaejoong would have a proper bed.

Jaejoong packed all his clothes and shoes, filling only three bags, and then added a few items that he wanted. He’d saved and splurged on a metal sculpture of a cat and a human curled on the floor. They were both smiling, and laughing. A moment from so long ago captured forever in metal. He had a few books that were his favorites, and his favorite old fashioned CDs. Yoochun said he had a CD player.

The three bags were uncomfortable against his back, but Yoochun didn’t have a way to transport them. Jaejoong thought of going to Yunho to say he was leaving, but Yoochun said that was a bad idea. For as much money as Yunho earned from Jaejoong, Yunho might have tried to kidnap him and keep him for himself.

Yoochun gave him a helmet. It smashed his ears, but without it, Yoochun would have gotten pulled over.

The engine roared to life, and Jaejoong clutched Yoochun’s waist tightly, hiding behind his back. His heart raced and pumped faster as the bike shot from the curb. Fear, more than he had ever known, filled him. He … he knew nothing of Yoochun. For all he knew, Yoochun ran a slavery ring and was going to sell him to the highest bidder. Or the man was a sadistic brute and would lock him up in a basement and fuck him and whip him and … He had restrained Jaejoong’s hands during that first blow job, so he had some kind of kink in him.

He’d spent his whole life making choices that let him be free, and now he was attached, tied and at the mercy of this man. He felt himself crying, though his tears were whipped off his cheeks with the wind. His fingers dug into Yoochun’s stomach tightly as they drove closer and closer to Jaejoong’s imprisonment.

Stupid. Plain stupid to go after a man just because of a pretty smile and the thought of money.

Jaejoong had no idea how long they rode, up and around hills and buildings and houses. Houses?

Jaejoong’s head shot up.

They were in a neighborhood. He’d only seen neighborhoods on television. It was early in the morning, and no one was on the streets. Yoochun slowed, quieting the sound from his bike. Jaejoong expected him to turn into one of the large houses, but he didn’t, driving past them all, and into the countryside. The countryside. Again, the place only existed in Jaejoong’s imagination.

Yoochun slowed, the blinker flashed red around them. The road he turned up was gravel. A few hundred feet ahead, an imposing black gate rose above them. Jaejoong hid his face as Yoochun stopped. He pressed in a code and the gate opened.

The bike was loud in the emptiness. Jaejoong felt really small as Yoochun drove through a tree lined drive. Darkness clouded around him, and it was ironic really. He was more afraid of all this empty space, the natural darkness, than he was walking in an alley where he could be beaten and raped.

Fear of the unknown.

Jaejoong shivered and held Yoochun tightly.

His voice said something over the whine of the engine.

Jaejoong stopped watching and shut his eyes, throwing his trust and life into the unknown man driving the bike.

God, he was so stupid.

The hammering engine echoed, and then died, and Jaejoong realized they were in a garage. He slowly unclenched from Yoochun’s waist, leaning back. And then he grabbed him again as the bike tilted.

“Sorry. Kickstand.”

Jaejoong nodded. His nerves were on edge, and he could feel the fur of his tail and his ears standing up straight.

Jaejoong gingerly climbed off the back of the bike.

“You okay?”

Jaejoong nodded, but he flinched as Yoochun reached for him. He looked down, not wanting to see Yoochun’s frown. Yoochun unhooked the helmet and lifted it off his head. The roar of the engine still seemed to echo in the silence.

“Let me carry those,” he said, reaching for his bags.

Jaejoong spun, keeping the bags behind him. If he … if Yoochun wasn’t who he said he was, Jaejoong could still run and have all his things.

Yoochun’s frown deepened and Jaejoong shook his head, not realizing that he was backing away until he hit the wall.

“Jaejoong,” Yoochun said, concerned.

He turned away, fighting to keep from curling into a protective ball.

Yoochun sighed. “I wanted to have this conversation inside, but it works here.”

Jaejoong’s ear twitched to show he was listening.

“I don’t want you to be surprised, but I have two cats living with me.”

Jaejoong’s head shot up and his eyes narrowed to slits.

“It’s not like that,” Yoochun said quickly. “I told you, I’m a lawyer. I defend cats, and I’m working on changing laws to protect your rights.”

“What rights?” Jaejoong snapped, and then turned away.

“That’s the point. Changmin was accused of stealing from his master’s shop, and I found Junsu almost beaten to death on the side of the road. His master tried to claim him from me, but I defended them both. They had no where else to go, so they live here.”

“It’s a little too late to say that I don’t believe you,” Jaejoong said.

“No, it’s not.” Yoochun looked at the ground. “Tell me, and I’ll take you back.”

“Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“I wanted you to come with me.”

Jaejoong turned away, and then Yoochun continued explaining. “They love each other, not me. I’ve never kissed or touched either of them …”

“So I’m just your cat whore. Thanks.”

“Jaejoong.”

He winced at the reprimand in his voice. But he was right. Jaejoong knew what he was getting into when he agreed to come with.

“Please, just give me a chance. You can meet MinSu in the morning, and … well, then …”

Jaejoong bit his lip between a sharp canine. Still not looking at Yoochun. He nodded once, and then flinched as Yoochun took a step to him.

“Um … just … well, follow me.”

Jaejoong nodded again, but he waited until Yoochun turned his back before following. They exited the garage through a side door. Yoochun hit a button and the garage door jumped and slid down.

The door led to a long hallway with door every twenty feet or so. At the end of it was another hallway, and Yoochun turned left, only going a few feet before opening a door. He held it open and motioned Jaejoong through, but Jaejoong stopped and shook his head. He knew the way out, and there was no telling what was beyond that door.

Yoochun smiled in resignation and went first. Jaejoong followed slowly after him. He winced at the sudden light in the room.

And then his mouth dropped open. Yoochun walked across the largest kitchen he had ever seen. The first thing he noticed was the stainless steel gas stove and hood, and then the gigantic refrigerator. An island, and this dark brownish red countertops, and brown cabinets. Everything was gorgeous and clean and there were so many cabinets.

He met Yoochun’s eyes. And Yoochun smiled. “The kitchen.”

Jaejoong nodded, licking his lips. His apartment could have fit in the kitchen three times. At least.

Beyond the kitchen was a dining table, and then beyond that a sunken area with couches and chairs and a table and a gigantic television. Jaejoong had only watched television at Yunho’s bar.

Still trying to look at everything at once, Jaejoong followed Yoochun through the kitchen, and then down a short hall. He stumbled on a couple of steps, and Yoochun moved to him, but Jaejoong backed up.

“Cat-like balance,” Jaejoong whispered as an explanation. He didn’t want Yoochun to touch him right now.

Yoochun’s brow creased, but he nodded and let Jaejoong alone. A large winding staircase led up and Jaejoong swallowed. There were four floors. And probably a basement. They climbed the stairs, bypassing the first landing. On the third floor, Yoochun turned left and led Jaejoong down an opulent hallway that was about half the size of his entire apartment. There were paintings and tapestries on the wall. Cabinets and tables and vases and so much luxury that Jaejoong’s head was spinning.

Second door on the left. Yoochun opened it and this time, he didn’t go through the door.

“Your room.”

Jaejoong swallowed, stopping a few feet away.

Yoochun sighed and then left the door open and moved away from Jaejoong, passing him.

Leaving. Down the hall.

Jaejoong’s heart constricted. “Yoochun.”

The man stopped, but didn’t turn around.

“Wait, I … don’t go. Please.”

His back rose and fell in a deep breath, but he turned back.

“Please. I’m … sorry. This … this is …”

“Scary?” Yoochun supplied.

Jaejoong nodded.

He came back down the hall, and Jaejoong let him put an arm around his neck and press a kiss to his forehead. Well, he flinched, but only a little. Turning him, Yoochun led the way into the bedroom.

Again, Jaejoong stopped and stared. This was easily five times bigger than his apartment. Hell, the bed looked about the size of his entire apartment. The bed had four posts, with a light blue, gauzy canopy hanging around it. The linens were a darker blue, just the color of his pillow. So many pillows, and again the walls were covered in art: seascapes and beaches. At the far end were two doors.

“There’s a balcony, with a chair and a table for you to relax on. The sun hits that balcony perfectly at about ten in the morning.”

Jaejoong shivered, wondering when the last time was that he sat in the sun.

“The far door is the bathroom, would you like to take a shower?”

Jaejoong froze, unable to respond, but Yoochun seemed to understand. “The other opening is the closet. It’s about the size of your apartment.”

Jaejoong snorted and then looked up. “This … it’s too much, Yoochun. Too … “ He hid his face in Yoochun’s shoulder.

Yoochun rubbed his face on Jaejoong’s head, lips catching an ear. Jaejoong shivered.

“You deserve more than this, Jaejoong.”

He shook his head, and then realized he was crying. He turned away from Yoochun, and finally let his bags fall. He did not deserve such opulence.

“My room is right above here. Well, my room is entirety of the fourth floor. MinSu share a room down the hall. If … if you aren’t comfortable here, there is a guest house across the property, and you can live there.”

Jaejoong’s eyes went wide. “A … a house?”

“If you want it.”

“This is so much. So much.” Jaejoong slowly moved into the middle of the room, dazed. In awe. He was aware of Yoochun following him. There was enough room that if he needed to, he could dodge Yoochun and run out of the room. He thought he could remember how they got here. Run free outside.

Instead he kept moving deeper into the room.

The bathroom was gigantic. The long vanity had two bowl sinks, at the far end was a shower with two shower heads, and everything was blue. Blue tile and blue counters, and a door leading off to a toilet. There was a giant tub that looked more complicated than a normal bathtub.

Jaejoong swallowed and turned to Yoochun with wide eyes.

Yoochun smiled.

“This is too much, Yoo-Yoochun. I … can’t live like this.”

He nodded. “I … I’m sorry.”

Jaejoong stared at him and then burst out laughing. “Why are you sorry?”

He shrugged, looking away. “I want you to be happy, comfortable, and … this is all I have to offer you.”

Jaejoong covered the distance between them. He hugged Yoochun tightly. “This is so much. It’s … I’m sorry. I’m so overwhelmed.”

They held each other for a moment and then Jaejoong pulled away. He lifted his head and kissed Yoochun softly.

“Stay with me, please, I …”

Yoochun nodded. “Let’s take a shower, and let me pamper you like you deserve.”

Jaejoong shivered, but he nodded. He felt nervous and unsure, but he let Yoochun take his shirt off. His skin pebbled from anticipation. Yoochun slipped out of his jacket and Jaejoong put his hands under his shirt, seeking warmth. Yoochun held him tightly, and then with a press of lips against his forehead, whispered for him to get undressed.

Yoochun stepped away from him and went to the shower. He reached in and turned a tap. Water tumbled from a shower head in a steady stream. Jaejoong shivered and watched as Yoochun pulled his clothes off. He gave himself a pep talk and did the same. Yoochun tested the water before stepping under the stream, he adjusted it, and shivered, ducking under. Jaejoong took a deep breath and joined him.

The water almost burned on his skin. Jaejoong wasn’t used to water so hot, and he jumped back from it.

Yoochun looked at him, concerned.

“Hot,” Jaejoong said.

Yoochun smiled and adjusted the temperature again. Jaejoong tentatively stuck out his arm, and the water was warm, not too bad, still warmer than he had ever felt before. He stepped in and shivered. Yoochun’s arms went around his body. “Better?”

Jaejoong nodded. He pulled Jaejoong right under the spray, and Jaejoong shut his eyes as the water streamed over his head and down his body. He clung to Yoochun, shaking and suddenly crying. Yoochun ran his hands up and down Jaejoong’s body, lower back to his shoulders, over and over, hand rubbing and scratching his scalp.

“You okay?”

Jaejoong nodded. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” With one hand still around Jaejoong’s waist, Yoochun reached for shampoo. He washed Jaejoong’s hair, careful of his ears and then added conditioner before running a loufa and body wash over him completely. Jaejoong shivered under his touch, not in lust, but in disbelief. No one had ever been so concerned for him.

As soon as he was done, he kissed Jaejoong softly and whispered at him to hang on a moment. He quickly washed himself, and then rinsed off. He made sure Jaejoong was all free of soap and then turned the water off.

The entire bathroom was full of steam. Hanging near them were two dark blue robes and Yoochun grabbed one and handed it to Jaejoong. He slipped it on, purring at the soft touch of fluffy material. He wrapped himself in it, smiling widely and looked up at Yoochun.

Yoochun laughed. “Like that?”

Jaejoong nodded.

“Then it’s yours.”

Jaejoong buried his nose in the softness. It smelled of trees and flowers. Fresh. Nothing like his things. He turned away from Yoochun before he could cry again, and quickly left the bathroom. But he stopped only a few feet into the room. Unsure.

Yoochun came up behind him and put his arm around his shoulders. He applied pressure and Jaejoong followed the lead to the bed. He was shaking as they climbed onto the soft mattress. The bed was so large, and Jaejoong stopped, right at the foot.

Yoochun sat in the middle and looked at him with concern again.

“I … I can’t. It’s too … it’s … “

Yoochun smiled suddenly. “That’s okay. Get up.”

Confused, Jaejoong got off the bed. Yoochun took armfuls of pillows and tossed them on the area rug. And then he took off the blankets, the under one, and the main comforter. He folded them and put them on the floor before organizing the pillows around, sort of like enclosing it, protecting them inside.

Jaejoong covered his smile with a hand, ears perking, tail waving. He laughed as Yoochun lay down, fluffing the pillows, and getting comfortable. He propped up on an elbow and smiled.

“Better?”

Jaejoong nodded. He climbed onto the blankets, and his normal confidence returned. He crawled to Yoochun, smirking when the other swallowed deeply. Their lips pressed together, and Jaejoong let himself be drawn down and wrapped up in his arms. The hooker part of him was ready for sex, but Yoochun kept the kiss small before breaking away.

“Try to sleep. It’s late.”

Jaejoong wondered if he should push for it, like he did before, and thank Yoochun with his body. But Yoochun’s eyes shut, and he leaned back, arms above his head. Jaejoong grinned and snuggled next to him. Yoochun’s arm dropped and rubbed his back and side. Jaejoong purred, arching into the touches, taking them for comfort and not lust.

(=^ェ^=)

Jaejoong woke up warm, well-rested and happy. It lasted for a moment, and then he realized that the blanket under him was not his blanket and there was someone sleeping next to him. He pushed up quickly with a gasp, eyes blinking against the sunlight streaming through the room. The night before slammed into his memories and he looked down at Yoochun’s sleeping figure.

Jaejoong’s breath caught. The man was beautiful. Jaejoong had only seen him in dim light. His long hair fanned out around him. Round cheeks, and a plump lower lip that Jaejoong remembered pressed against his own lips. Everything about him screamed _sincerity, trust, love_ , but Jaejoong was still doubtful. He hoped Yoochun wasn’t just drawing him into a false sense of security.

Yoochun’s pale skin almost shined in the light, sun kissing his dusky nipples. Jaejoong licked his teeth. He’d sucked on those nipples. His cock stirred, and Jaejoong moved back a few feet to really see all of him.

They had both fallen asleep in the robes, and Yoochun’s was open. The flap was covering his crotch, but his chest and a leg were on display. Jaejoong licked his lips again.

Jaejoong very carefully reached forward. He hooked a finger on the robe and slowly pulled it away, baring his cock. Even more slowly, he shuffled forward. Not touching Yoochun at all, Jaejoong leaned over, hands right next to his hip. He breathed on Yoochun’s cock, almost laughing as it jerked. Jaejoong licked the tip. It lifted, caught on his rough tongue, and then dropped. He licked it again. It swelled, and Yoochun moaned, hips moving.

Jaejoong pressed his lips against the soft shaft, and then opened his mouth and sucked it in. He rolled the softness around his tongue. A moment later, it grew hard. And Yoochun moaned again. Jaejoong sucked a little harder, bringing a hand to cup Yoochun’s balls.

“Hm, Jae. God.”

Jaejoong rolled his eyes up and met Yoochun’s tired gaze. His eyes shut with a moan and his hips rose. A hand landed on his head, and Jaejoong purred as Yoochun gripped his hair lightly. Jaejoong readjusted, now that Yoochun was awake. He moved between Yoochun’s spread legs, and with firm hands, bent Yoochun’s knees. Yoochun gasped as his cock went deeper into Jaejoong’s throat.

Jaejoong looked up at him again, eyes begging, and Yoochun’s fingers tightened in his hair. His hips rose slowly, and Jaejoong hummed and purred again, urging him on.

“Fuck, Jaejoong.”

Jaejoong lowered his lashes and whimpered, ever the sub, wanting more.

Yoochun’s eyes shut and he jerked his hips up. Jaejoong grunted at the suddenness, and then took all of Yoochun deep. He took the hint and thrust up, moaning until Jaejoong’s nose met his stomach.

“God damn,” Yoochun groaned. His cock twitched and tangy precome filled Jaejoong’s mouth. He moaned, urging, begging, and Yoochun fucked his throat faster and only a few thrusts later, he spasmed, filling Jaejoong’s throat with come.

Jaejoong purred again as he swallowed, sucking lightly, fingers flexing on Yoochun’s hips.

Yoochun gasped and hastily pushed Jaejoong away.

Jaejoong smiled and leaned back on his feet. He licked his lips, clearing his mouth of come.

“Not … not that I’m complaining,” Yoochun said, “but I … I don’t want you to do that.”

Jaejoong froze and bit his lower lip.

Yoochun took a deep breath and pushed up so he was sitting. “This is why,” he said and reached forward.

Jaejoong inhaled sharply as Yoochun curled his fingers around his soft cock and balls.

“You’re not hard. You should be. You should find pleasure in whatever you do and … well, you didn’t.”

Jaejoong looked away, cheeks reddening in shame.

Yoochun touched his cheek and raised his face. “Don’t be ashamed, Jae. It’s not your fault. It’s what you’re used to.”

“But I …” Jaejoong gripped Yoochun shoulders, and then ducked his head, rubbing against Yoochun’s chin. “I want to. I want … I want …”

Yoochun wrapped his arms around Jaejoong and hugged him. “You don’t need to do this to thank me. Okay?”

Jaejoong held him more tightly and nodded. “I … I didn’t. I promise. I just … you were lying all naked and … so beautiful.” He blushed again.

Yoochun laughed and said, “Okay, okay.” He kissed Jaejoong’s ear, caught the soft flesh between his lips and licked.

Shivers shot up Jaejoong’s spine and he moaned, curling tighter in his embrace. One of Yoochun’s hands slid down his back. Fingers scratched the base of his tail and then up the fur, stroking like you would an erection.

Jaejoong purred, whimpering at the attention. He was used to men touching him, but never how Yoochun was. Never so tenderly. He spread his legs, lowering his hips and jerked forward, pushing his erection into Yoochun’s thigh.

Yoochun pushed his upper body away, just enough to duck his head and press a kiss to his lips. Jaejoong whimpered as Yoochun wrapped his hand around his erection, stroking lightly. Yoochun put a hand on his Jaejoong’s chest and pushed until he leaned back on his hands. But he followed and pressed their lips together again.

“Can I suck on you?”

Jaejoong nodded, gasping. Yoochun smiled against his lips and moved his mouth down his chest in a serious of wet, open mouth kisses. He licked at his collarbones and dropped further to suck on his nipples.

Jaejoong cried out, eyes shutting, head going back.

Yoochun soaked both nipples in attention while his hand and fingers touched and played with the rest of his skin. But he didn’t touch Jaejoong’s cock, bypassing it, drawing more whimpers from Jaejoong.

He paused and Jaejoong opened bleary eyes.

Yoochun smiled and kissed him. “See? This. This is so much better.” His fingers wrapped around Jaejoong’s cock again and stroked.

Jaejoong cried out, elbows collapsing. He fell back to the blanket and his hands went above his head, clutching a pillow as Yoochun kissed down his body again.

When lips closed around the head of his cock, Jaejoong threw his head back and practically screamed. His cock pulsed, and heat engulfed the crown, dropping lower and lower, and as Yoochun pulled his mouth back, Jaejoong came hard, letting loose a desperate, ripping scream. He felt Yoochun gag, but he didn’t pull away, sucking Jaejoong through his release.

Jaejoong collapsed, chest rising weakly with even weaker breaths.

Yoochun’s lips pressed against his hipbone and up, crawling over his stomach and chest. He hovered over Jaejoong, encasing them in a wall of hair. Jaejoong smiled just as they kissed. He pulled away and Jaejoong hugged him, hiding his face in Yoochun’s neck.

Yoochun chuckled. “Feel good?”

Jaejoong nodded.

“Now that we’ve both had some breakfast, let’s go find something for lunch.”

Jaejoong laughed.

“You can cook if you want to.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“In that kitchen?”

“Yes,” Yoochun said and chuckled. “Come on.” He stood up and offered his hands to Jaejoong. He took them with a smile and let Yoochun pull him to his feet. After a quick kiss on his cheek, Yoochun led him to the dressing room. Again, Jaejoong lost his confidence and stayed next to the wall.

Yoochun smiled at him and held out his hands. “Yes, I’m rich. Get over it.”

Jaejoong tried to smile as Yoochun pulled him into the room.

“Stand there and be gorgeous for a moment.” He moved to a dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers. He tossed them to Jaejoong and pulled on his own. “There aren’t many clothes here. I like keeping a few things, just in case, but … “

Jaejoong’s eyes went wide. The closet looked completely full. “This isn’t many?”

Yoochun smiled. “When you see my closet, you’ll understand.” He came over with a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. “These will do until I get Maia to wash your clothes later today.”

Jaejoong ducked his head and whispered a thank you. The clothes were so soft, even as plain as they were. They caressed his skin and he shivered.

Yoochun touched his cheek in concern.

Jaejoong leaned into the warmth.

“Have I told you that you’re beautiful today?”

Jaejoong blushed and shook his head.

“You’re beautiful.”

“So are you,” Jaejoong whispered.

Yoochun held him tightly for a moment, kissed his cheek again and then led the way out of the room. Jaejoong stayed pressed against his side. Everything looked less sinister in the day. Sunlight streamed through the bay windows at the each end of the hall, and he had to shut his eyes against it when they came to the stairs. The entire front of the house was windows. Jaejoong hid his face against Yoochun’s neck as they made their way down the stairs.

“I’m going to warn you that MinSu are probably in the main room, and they might be a little … over eager.”

“Huh?”

“You’ll see.”

The house was very bright, and Jaejoong realized that it wasn’t because of electricity. The colors on the walls were soft, the tile light browns. Everything was decorated so well. There were so many windows.

Jaejoong heard the sound of bickering before they entered the kitchen. He immediately saw two figures by the television, shouting at each other about something, and he hid behind Yoochun.

“Guys,” Yoochun said.

They both stopped and turned, and their eyes went wide, and the shorter one shouted Yoochun’s name and vaulted over the couch, running to greet him, and the other came more slowly. Jaejoong peeked around Yoochun’s body, eeped when he saw them and went back.

The one running stopped, sliding over the hardwood floor. “Who’s that?”

Yoochun turned and pulled Jaejoong out from behind him, Jaejoong kept his face hidden, but could see the cat through his hair. He was really short. Shorter than Jaejoong. He had calico markings on his tail and in his hair. One ear was brown, the other striped orange. The tall one had a gray tail and gray ears and dark gray hair.

“This is Jaejoong,” Yoochun said. “He’s going to be living here.”

“A client?” the tall one asked.

Yoochun shook his head. “This is Junsu, and the tall one is Changmin.”

Jaejoong turned his head, but pressed back against Yoochun as he said hello and waved.

“What are you guys arguing over?” Yoochun asked. He took a step to move away, but Jaejoong clutched onto his body, burying his face in Yoochun’s side again.

Yoochun chuckled and pried him away. He pressed a kiss to his forehead. “You have no fear walking around dark, leech-infested alleys, but meeting MinSu is scary? Well, I guess I can understand that.”

“Hey!” Changmin shouted.

Yoochun smiled and then said, “Weren’t you going to cook something?”

Jaejoong bit his lower lip and nodded. “W-what should—“

“Whatever you can find you can cook,” Yoochun replied.

“O-okay.”

Yoochun kissed his cheek.

Jaejoong caught Changmin’s smirk and turned away, a blush rising in his cheeks.

Yoochun was right.

Jaejoong did his best not to worry too much about it all falling apart underneath him. He was allowed a bit of skepticism, but Yoochun hadn’t ever hurt him, and cats did not hurt each other. He had nothing to be afraid of. Hopefully.

Cooking food in a giant kitchen for three cats and one human was not as scary as going into a back room and seeing four humans that wanted to fuck him. Different. But not scary.

(=^ェ^=)


	3. Relax, Kitty

“Do you want to go swimming?” Junsu asked.

Jaejoong looked up from where he was washing dishes and bit his lower lip.

“Please. Changmin is a pussy and won’t swim with me.”

“I almost drowned when I was a kitten, shut up.”

“You guys fight a lot,” Jaejoong whispered.

Junsu blushed. “Yah! You will soon too. There’s nothing to do sometimes but fight with him.”

Jaejoong wasn’t sure how that was possible when they lived in such luxury. There were so many things to do around here.

“You really don’t have to do the dishes,” Changmin said. “He has maids for that.”

Jaejoong went back to the washing. “I … I’m used to it.”

“I know I already said this,” Junsu said, “but that fish sandwich was really good. You’re a great cook.”

“Thanks.”

“How do you know it was good?” Changmin asked. “You inhaled it. You didn’t have time to taste it.”

Junsu made a face at him. “Come and swim, please.”

“I-I’ve never swam before.”

“Really? It’s so much fun!”

“L-let me finish these, and then … yeah, we’ll go.”

Junsu bounced up from where he sat at the island. “I’ll dry them for you so we can hurry faster.”

“Dude, Yoochun has a dishwasher.”

“What? Really?” Jaejoong said, looking around.

“Yeah,” Junsu said, waving it away, “but you’re almost done already. It’ll take less than five minutes.”

With Junsu drying and putting them away, it did take less than five minutes.

“Come on, come on. Let’s go.” Junsu tugged at Jaejoong’s arm, pulling him across the kitchen. Near the living room was a balcony door. It opened to a wide courtyard. A glistening blue swimming pool lay right in the middle. Jaejoong swallowed, staring at all the trees and the sloping lawn and the gardens in the distance. It felt like they were the only people in the entire world. So many flowers.

Junsu laughed and in a multicolored blur shot past Jaejoong. He stripped on the way and then dove naked into the pool.

Jaejoong bit his lip and looked at Changmin while Junsu shouted at him to hurry up.

“Don’t know why you’re embarrassed,” Changmin said as he pulled off his shirt. “You’re just a whore.”

Jaejoong inhaled sharply and turned away from him, blushing.

Changmin walked to the pool, as naked as Junsu. His gray tail snapped back and forth in irritation. He sat on the edge and put his legs in the water. Junsu splashed him and then swam up to him. Between his legs. He smiled brightly, and then his eyes rolled back and their lips met and Changmin slipped into the pool, holding Junsu while they floated around, lips never parting.

“Hey,” Yoochun said behind him.

Jaejoong jumped and then curled away, arms crossed.

“What’s wrong?”

Jaejoong winced, and decided he needed to learn to hide his feelings from Yoochun. He could. He made a living on hiding his true self from people, but to do that with Yoochun … it felt wrong.

“Are you going to go swim?”

Jaejoong shook his head.

“Jaejoong! Come on! You said you would!” Junsu shouted.

He didn’t look over at them, but met Yoochun’s eyes.

Yoochun sighed. “What did Changmin say to you?”

“N-nothing.”

“Jaejoong.” Yoochun cupped his face in his hands. “Don’t mind him. That cat is too smart for his own good, and he’s sort of a bastard.”

“He called me a whore.”

Yoochun’s mouth tightened. “I’ll talk to him. Go swim.”

“Will you come—“

“Oh, no. Not me. Not in water. No thank you.”

Jaejoong smiled a little. “Afraid.”

“Yes. Very, very much so. My younger brother almost drowned when we were little and yeah … never again.” He sat on a plastic deck chair.

“So you’re going to sit there and watch three naked cats swim in your pool? God, you’re a pervert.” Jaejoong smirked at his insulted reaction. He took the t-shirt off and threw it over his face. “Cover your eyes.” He slipped out of the sweat pants and then _walked_ to the pool. He hadn’t been a stripper for nothing.

Junsu whistled at him, and he smiled and threw a wink over his shoulder at Yoochun. He didn’t dive in like Junsu had, but sat and put his legs in the water. It was warmer than he was expecting, but not cold.

“Don’t be scared, Jaejoong!”

He wasn’t. Not really. He’d just never been in water deeper than a tub before.

“It’s deeper at the other end,” Junsu said, walking toward him, “so we won’t go over there. Changmin can reach most of the way, but he doesn’t like going that deep.”

Jaejoong slipped into the pool and hissed. The water felt colder on this chest, but the chill went away after a moment and he ducked down to his shoulders. He followed Junsu’s teachings about how to move his arms and legs and pretty soon he was sort of swimming. Changmin sat on the edge of the pool and laughed at them.

Jaejoong wasn’t one to hate someone right away, but Changmin was getting on his nerves.

“Shut up, Minnie!” Junsu said after a barb about never catching fish with their swimming skills. “You won’t even try!”

In response, Changmin stuck out his tongue.

“How old are you two?” Jaejoong asked.

Junsu blushed, and then looked to where Yoochun was basking in the sun.

“Junsu is seventeen, even though he acts like a kitten, and I’m fifteen,” Changmin replied. “How old are you?”

Jaejoong bit his lip and looked away. “You won’t believe me.”

“Yes, we will.”

“I’m twenty-one.”

Junsu’s mouth dropped open. “No way!”

Changmin narrowed his eyes. “How?”

Jaejoong shrugged. “I survived.”

“In the city?”

“Yes.”

“By yourself?”

“Yes.”

“That’s not possible.”

“Maybe not for weak cats,” Jaejoong replied hotly. “But I did it. And my friend Jungmin is almost twenty three. You learn to survive.”

“By selling yourself,” Changmin snapped.

“Changmin!” Yoochun shouted suddenly.

Jaejoong turned away from them, crossing his arms. “Like I said.” His voice had gone cold. “I learned to survive.”

Jaejoong went to the stairs and climbed out of the pool. There were a pile of towels on a bench and he went over and grabbed one, wrapping it around his waist.

“Wait, Jaejoong, don’t go!” Junsu said.

Jaejoong kept walking back to the house, trying not to cry right there.

“Changmin, you bitch!”

Yoochun stood up and followed Jaejoong back through the house, and up to the bedroom. Yoochun said nothing, which he was thankful for. Jaejoong went straight to the shower to rinse off, and then, ignoring Yoochun, he curled up in the blankets and pillows from the night before and let himself cry.

This was so weird for Jaejoong. Up until yesterday, last night, he was proud of what he had. But to be taken here and shown that he had nothing and that he was nothing more than a whore to those around him hurt so much. He didn’t deserve to be here. Not like them.

He flinched when Yoochun’s hand landed softly on his exposed side. He rubbed, just there, not going under the blanket or curling around his hip. Jaejoong shut his eyes, willing his tears away.

“Don’t listen to Changmin, baby. I’ll talk to him, but he used to be a rich man’s cat, and he’s spoiled rotten. The details are obscure, but he said another cat broke into the man’s store, and Changmin tried to fight the cat off, but he was too strong, and it was just some stray tomcat. He’s pretty pissed at the world right now, so don’t think it’s directed at you.”

“It still hurts,” Jaejoong whispered into the blanket.

“Do you want me to leave you alone?”

Jaejoong pulled the blanket away from his face and looked up at Yoochun.

Yoochun’s face crumbled and he quickly gathered Jaejoong against him, holding him tightly. “Baby, I’m sorry. Please, don’t be so hard on yourself. What you managed in the city as a cat is amazing. Don’t compare it to this, or to whatever Changmin has said to you. You have every right to be proud of who you are.”

Jaejoong scoffed. “And I gave it all up for … you, money, to be a pet. I … “ Jaejoong wanted to go back to his apartment. Where he felt comfortable. Safe. Home. But he knew that would break Yoochun’s heart.

“What do you want?”

Jaejoong shook his head and clutched at him.

“I know this is a new experience for you,” Yoochun said, “but this isn’t you, this scared thing. Even when I saw you attacked, twice, you fought back. You’re stronger than this, and if … if you want, I can … I can take you back.”

Jaejoong’s eyes shot open. “What?”

“You … I’ll take you home, you don’t have to stay here … “ This time it was Yoochun turning away from him.

Jaejoong sat up and put his arms around Yoochun’s upper body. “I’d be stupid to go back to that.”

Yoochun tensed.

“And I don’t want to,” Jaejoong said quickly. “I … I’ll stay here with you. I want to.”

Yoochun relaxed into his body and turned his head. Jaejoong licked his cheek, and Yoochun smiled.

“Jaejoong,” Junsu said carefully from the doorway.

They both looked over and he scuffed his feet. He’d put on a pair of sweat pants and that was it. His hair was wet and all over his head; his ears drooped in sadness.

“I’m sorry, Jaejoong.”

“Su-ah, you didn’t do anything wrong,” Yoochun said.

“I know, but Changmin is a bitch sometimes and I just let him and if I—“

“It’s not your fault,” Jaejoong said.

Junsu shuffled his feet and Jaejoong held out his arm, and Junsu laughed nervously, but came over to them and joined their pile, and Jaejoong hugged him.

“Thanks for being nice to me, Junsu,” Jaejoong said, rubbing cheeks with him.

Junsu purred and tried to burrow deeper into Jaejoong’s neck. Jaejoong laughed and tugged on him and they curled up together, Yoochun watching with a smile. Jaejoong met his eyes, smiled back and then ran his claws up and down Junsu’s back.

Junsu meow-ed and then purred harder under the touches. “Let’s go out in the gardens,” he said. “I saw you staring at them before, and we can take a nap in the sun. And Changmin isn't nearly as pissy when he's been out in the sun. It's like he needs it.”

Jaejoong met Yoochun's eyes and Yoochun nodded. "It'll give me a chance to get caught up on some paperwork. Siwon has sent me four texts today about it."

Junsu smiled and jumped up and hugged Yoochun tightly. "I'll go talk to Changmin, and then let's meet out front. The forests are amazing right now."

"Forests?"

"I have a lot of land," Yoochun said. “Remember the trees we drove through to get here?”

Jaejoong nodded.

“That’s all my land. I don’t know what to do with it, so it’s wild, like it was before the land was mine.”

Junsu rubbed their cheeks together again and then stood up. “Hurry. I’m totally excited now.”

"You'll get used to Changmin," Yoochun said as Junsu barreled out of the room. "Or you'll end up killing him."

Jaejoong smiled, and then frowned. "You killed someone."

A shadow darkened Yoochun's face. "No one will notice."

"I know, but ..."

"I couldn't let him hurt you," he said, voice bordering desperate.

Jaejoong wrapped his arms around Yoochun's waist tightly, head on his chest. Yoochun rubbed his face against Jaejoong's wet hair.

"What if someone does notice? What if they know you did it?"

"Those are what ifs that I'd rather not think about unless they happen. The guy was street trash. Just another body."

Jaejoong looked up and narrowed his eyes.

Yoochun quickly shook his head. "That's not how I think of it. It's how the world thinks of it. And they'd think even less if it was you. They might start an investigation because it's a human body, but if it was you, lying there dead, obviously raped and beaten, no one would care."

"You would," Jaejoong whispered and held him tightly again.

Yoochun hugged him and pressed a kiss to his ear before licking it lightly.

Jaejoong shivered. "You should go before you get distracted."

“I don’t mind,” Yoochun murmured. His phone chirped in his pocket and he sighed. “Siwon seems to though.”

Jaejoong quickly took the moment to get up. He frowned, noticing his bags were gone. A tendril of panic rose through him.

“I had your things taken to be washed.”

Jaejoong’s eyes shot around the room, and there on the dresser was his sculpture and a stack of books. He sighed in relief, and then ducked his head, feeling guilty.

“Don’t worry,” Yoochun said. “I understand, but you might want to get clothes on if you’re not trying to distract me.”

Jaejoong cursed himself when he blushed again.

(=^ェ^=)

The three of them spent the day in the trees, climbing and chasing each other, and Jaejoong did his best to ignore Changmin’s taunts. Jaejoong had never had so much fun. He’d only run to escape before, and he’d never climbed a tree.

Exhaustion overtook him quickly and he found a patch of grass warmed by the sun and lay there, watching MinSu chase each other. He was almost asleep when Junsu plopped down next to him, startling him awake.

“Can I ask you a question, hyung?” Junsu said, not looking at him.

Jaejoong watched as Changmin sat cross-legged next to Junsu. “Maybe. What question?”

“I just … “

“He wants to know what it’s like to be a whore.”

“Changmin!” Junsu said and swiped a hand out to smack him. Changmin dodged it and stuck his tongue out at Junsu. “God you are such a fucking asshole. Seriously. Why do I love you?”

Changmin shrugged, face smug. “Because I’m perfect.”

Jaejoong propped up on an elbow. Keeping his eyes on Junsu, he said, “It’s … You have to understand, it’s all I knew. I’ve been selling myself in one way or another since I was ten.”

Junsu winced. “Ten?”

Jaejoong nodded. He rolled to his back and put his hands behind his head. He shut his eyes and let the sun soak into his bare chest. “When you’re young, in the city, it’s pretty much survival of the fittest, you have to learn to fight. Learn to steal and learn to run and get away. It’s hard. Some humans will pity you and give you scraps of food, but once you’re no longer a kitten, you’re labeled as a stray. We bind together, form packs and gangs, and cats die and …” Jaejoong took a deep breath against the memories of his friends getting sick and their bodies. He felt a tear drop down his face.

“When I was ten, I met a man that promised me food if I let him touch me, so I let him. In the process, I alienated all of my pack, because I was eating and they weren’t, and one day, I overheard one of them say they were going to jump me, so I left, and I didn’t go back. That man kept me fed until I was twelve, but when he tried to tie me up and keep me, I ran away.”

“Why?” Changmin asked. “Why would you leave when you had a food source and a home?”

Jaejoong sighed and didn’t look at him when he replied. “He wasn’t offering me a home,” Jaejoong whispered, remembering the man’s beatings and sudden outbursts. “I didn’t want to be kept. I didn’t want to wear a leash. I had a close call with an officer when I was thirteen, and after that, I saved up some money to register and get a license.”

“A close call,” Changmin said, voice full of disdain.

Jaejoong met his eyes then. “Most officers will look the other way for a blow job. This one didn’t. He took the blow job and then tried to take me in anyway. As soon as I was licensed, I could start looking for a real job, but a cat in the city is only good for one thing. I met Yunho when I was fifteen, and he said he had enough strippers, and he put me in the kitchens. I loved it so much. I learned to cook when I lived with the man from before, so Yunho let me do that for a while. It wasn’t like I wasn’t used. Some of Yunho’s favorite clients liked me, and any money they gave me for servicing them, I was allowed to keep. So I saved up, and got an apartment, and …”

Junsu scooted closer to him. “Were you scared?”

“Of what?” Jaejoong asked. He reached out and scratched Junsu’s head, around his ears.

Junsu purred and arched into the touch for a moment. “I don’t know. It sounds scary.”

“Some days it was. When I met Yoochun, I was in the middle of being raped by three men, because I didn’t make it home before they caught up with me.”

Junsu looked like he was about to cry, lower lip quivering.

“Serves you right for the—“

“You shut up,” Junsu almost screeched, turning to his boyfriend. He actually slapped Changmin, and the other stared at him in shock. “You can’t say that. You can’t! It’s not his fault, and you’re such a pampered prince, just shut up!”

Jaejoong tried to soothe him and pulled the shaking cat into his lap. He clutched at Jaejoong’s waist and gasped out words they didn’t understand. Jaejoong pet his head until his tail stopped whipping about in agitation.

“Hey it’s okay, Su-ah,” Jaejoong said, holding him tighter. But the cat refused to be consoled. Jaejoong looked up to Changmin for help.

Changmin’s face was conflicted. He waned to go to his boyfriend, but Junsu was upset with him. He met Jaejoong’s eyes and looked away quickly.

“How did you two come to live with Yoochun?” Jaejoong asked, still rubbing Junsu’s neck. “He told me about you, Changmin, but Su…”

“Junsu was beaten and left for dead,” Changmin said.

Junsu stiffened in Jaejoong’s arms.

“Yoochun found him when he was a kitten. He … He says he has a brother, that they were both left there, but he can’t remember anything about him.”

“Yes, I can,” Junsu said, suddenly strong. He pushed away. “His name is Junho. And he told me to wait for him, that he would be right back, and then … then I woke up at Yoochun’s.”

Another layer of tears dripped from his cheeks.

“Yoochun feels awful about it,” Changmin continued. “He didn’t know that Junsu had someone already.”

“Wait, Junho?” Jaejoong said, turning Junsu to face him. With hands on his cheeks, he demanded. “Junho? Your brother’s name is Junho?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Calico, like you?”

Junsu nodded. “More brown than anything, and—“

Jaejoong cried out, pressed a quick kiss to his lips and jumped up, running for the house. After a moment, he heard Junsu and Changmin running after him. Jaejoong slipped on the porch steps, almost falling, and then stood back up. He jerked the door open.

“Yoochun!”

God, where … Jaejoong had no idea where to look for him.

“Yoochun!”

“He’s in his study, Jaejoong-shi,” a maid said and pointed down a hall.

Jaejoong went that way, calling his name again. “Yoochun!”

A door opened, and Yoochun rushed out. Jaejoong slid on the tile, skidding, but not stopping and ran right into him. Yoochun put his arms around him and stepped back, steadying them.

“Jae, what—“

“We have to go back. I have to go back. I have to go—“

“Hey, calm down, what’s wrong?” Yoochun took his face in his hands and Jaejoong clutched his wrists.

“Junho, Junho is there. And …”

“Wait, what?”

Jaejoong’s chest heaved. “Junsu-brother. I … he works for Yunho!”

“What?” Junsu said behind him.

Changmin pushed him away and came toward them. “You know Junsu’s brother?”

Jaejoong nodded. “He’s a stripper at Yunho’s, we—he’s there.”

“You’re positive?” Yoochun asked.

Jaejoong nodded again. “One time we were talking and, I mean, most cats in the city don’t have families, and he said that he was abandoned with his brother, but when asked about his brother he just shook his head, and so I assumed he died, and we didn’t talk about it anymore.”

Junsu’s mouth was wide open, and a tear dripped down his cheek. “Really, Joongie, no fooling.”

Jaejoong went to Junsu and shook his head. “No fooling. He looks like you. He’s a bit taller though, and stronger, since he’s been on the streets.”

“And he’s okay. Not hurt or sick or … oh god.” Junsu’s knees gave out on him and Jaejoong caught him. Changmin frowned and came up behind them. Jaejoong transferred Junsu’s shaking body to Changmin.

“He’s fine, Su-ah. Scars like most of us had, but he’s healthy. I saw him three days ago.”

Jaejoong turned back to Yoochun. He was frowning.

“Yoochun.”

“Changmin,” Yoochun said, “will you take Junsu up to your room, and—“

“No, no, no,” Junsu said. “NO! Just …” He ripped away from Changmin and went to Yoochun. “Please, please. I …”

Yoochun hugged him tightly. “Calm down, Su-ah, calm down.”

“You’ll go get him, won’t you, please,” Junsu said, lifting tear stained face.

Yoochun wiped his cheeks and nodded. “Of course, Su-ah. Go with Changmin, okay? I’ll go get him, but you have to stay with Changmin.”

Junsu nodded and hugged him tightly. “Thank you, Chunnie-ah.”

Changmin took his arm and Junsu let himself be pulled away.

Yoochun huffed and rubbed his hands over his eyes.

“You okay?” Jaejoong asked.

Yoochun nodded. “Just never thought I’d be running an animal shelter.”

Jaejoong froze and put his hands on his hips. “Well, fuck you, too.”

Yoochun smiled. “Sorry, Jaejoong. I need to make a few phone calls. I can’t just drive up to Yunho’s and ask for Junho, all nice and polite. And you’re going to come with, even though I don’t want you to.”

“Why don’t you want me to?”

Yoochun smiled and pulled him close. “I don’t want to lose you. If Yunho finds you …”

“He’s not as bad as you think,” Jaejoong said into his chest. “He has his rules and his requirements, but he’s never made any of us feel like we were trapped there.”

“He never said that you couldn’t leave?”

“No. We performed certain favors for him and for his friends to keep our jobs, but he never said we couldn’t leave.”

“Still a form of extortion, Jae baby. We need a plan, and I need some help.”

“But—“

“I’m not taking the chance of losing you. I want all my bases covered.” Yoochun went back into his study, and Jaejoong followed him.

The large room had one wall full of books. A table near the door was piled with more. Papers covered the main desk in an organized mess. There were two wooden chairs with brown upholstery. Both were piled with books, too.

“God, this place is a mess,” Jaejoong said.

Yoochun looked at him, eyebrows raised. “The maids and butlers have learned not to touch anything.”

Jaejoong gravitated toward a wall full of framed degrees. His eyes went wide as he read them off, “Modern history, piano, music, a doctorate in philosophy, how the hell … how old are you?”

Yoochun smiled as he picked up his phone, but he did not reply.

Jaejoong snorted. There was a brown couch that looked well worn. He had a suspicion that Yoochun slept on this couch a lot. Jaejoong climbed on it and sank into the cushion. His eyes shut in bliss and he purred, turning circles until he was comfortably curled. He lay his head down and fell into a light dose, listening to Yoochun’s voice.

Jaejoong had not idea how much time had passed when finger scratched just above the top of the jeans he wore. Jaejoong purred, arching into the touch. Another hand cupped his ass, sliding up to his tail.

“Everything you do is sexy,” Yoochun whispered. “Even sleeping.”

“Not sleeping.” Jaejoong stretched out, put his arms over his head and rolled over with a meow. He yawned, mouth open wide, and ended it with a lick of his lips.

Yoochun moaned, and lips pressed against his. A heavy weight settled over him, and Jaejoong spread his legs, wrapping them around Yoochun’s waist as the kiss heated up.

“Pardon me, Park Yoochun-shi.”

Yoochun jerked away from Jaejoong, and Jaejoong smiled, turning to the butler who was bowing at the door.

“Choi Siwon returned your call, and said he would meet you in the usual place and time.”

“Thank you, Hyungjoon.”

“Would you like me to lock the door, sir?”

Jaejoong snickered, covering his mouth.

Yoochun glared down at him as he said, “That would be best.”

The door clicked shut and Yoochun kissed Jaejoong again. His hand dropped to Jaejoong’s thigh, gripping and then sliding down to cup his ass.

Jaejoong head went light. He wasn’t a stranger to pleasure, but he was a stranger to this desperate need to touch Yoochun, hold him and never let him go. It was so surreal, and the logical part of his brain told him it was too good to be true and not to get his heart attached.

Yoochun licked his open mouth and moved his lips down Jaejoong’s neck.

And Jaejoong told the logical part of his brain to shut up. He reached between them and unbuttoned his jeans. Yoochun broke away from his skin and gasped. Jaejoong leaned up and pressed their lips together again. Yoochun moaned and without breaking the kiss, hooked his hands at Jaejoong’s jeans and pulled them off.

Jae tried to wrap his legs around Yoochun again, but Yoochun grabbed his knees. “Wait. Just … let me …”

Jaejoong blushed under his gaze. He’d never felt so naked, so exposed. Nor so loved. His heart constricted, just liked it had earlier, and Jaejoong turned his head, looking away. He flinched when hand ran up and down his chest. Heat spread through him, escaping in a whimper.

When Yoochun’s tongue hit his nipple, Jaejoong’s body lifted from the couch with a cry.

“Love, shh, just relax.”

Jaejoong didn’t think he could. It was too good, too much, too terrifying. Too good to be true. His breath gasped out Yoochun’s name, and when Yoochun looked up, tongue running around his belly button, Jaejoong’s mind went blank again. There was so much dedication and love in his eyes. Jaejoong moaned, sagging against the couch.

Yoochun touched his inner thigh and Jaejoong lifted his leg to the back of the couch. The other rose and his foot rested against Yoochun’s back.

A wet tongue ran down the bend of his hip, to his balls. He sucked on them lightly.

Jaejoong gripped the arm of the couch, hips lifting with a whimper.

“You are so insanely beautiful, Jaejoong,” Yoochun said. “Every time I touch you I can’t believe it. I can’t believe you let me, and I can’t believe you’re here with me.

Jaejoong did not know how to reply to that. Luckily, Yoochun took that moment to suck Jaejoong’s cock into his mouth, so all Jaejoong could do anyway was moan.

He was not used to this. He was not used to being pleasured and worshiped.

Yoochun let his cock go deep, so slow, tongue running over and over him. Licking, sucking, squeezing his balls. Jaejoong panted, skin going clammy. His brain was on overdrive, his nerves so sensitive. How was this even possible?

Fingers swiped over his entrance, and he moaned low, rolling his hips down, spreading his legs more. Yoochun moaned around his cock and paused only long enough to slip a finger into his mouth, soaking it. The pad pressed against his body, and Jaejoong whimpered as it pressed in his tight entrance. Twisting, curling.

His mouth opened, breaths echoing around the study. He gasped as a second finger pushed into him. They curled, brushing over his prostrate on the way out.

“Yoo-Yoochun.”

He hummed to show he was listening, but his lips were still around Jaejoong’s cock and the sensations stole everything coherent and he raised his hips, fucking himself on Yoochun’s fingers. His orgasm weaved through his skin, tingling low in his gut. Yoochun tightened his mouth for a moment, and Jaejoong cried out, hand falling to his head, fingers threading through his long hair. The next trip of fingers made his toes curl and his lungs collapse. Yoochun hummed again, and Jaejoong pulled his hair, screaming as pleasure tore through him and he came in Yoochun’s mouth.

Yoochun hummed again, swallowing it all, fingers moving so slowly.

Jaejoong was boneless with only the rise and fall of his chest showing that he wasn’t dead from the personal treatment.

Yoochun released his cock and Jaejoong whimpered as the fingers were removed. Lips traveled up his body, and pressed against his nipples.

“We have to go,” Yoochun said.

Jaejoong’s eyes flew open. “What?”

“I have to meet Siwon at six. It’s after three, and it’s a long drive back to the city.”

Jaejoong immediately wrapped his legs around Yoochun’s back, holding him. “But you, fuck me. You …”

Yoochun rolled his hips down, pressing his erection to Jaejoong’s stomach. “Later, baby. I can wait.”

Jaejoong’s eyes shut, and—

“Unless you can’t wait,” Yoochun whispered, lips against his cheek. “Do you want me to spread you open with my cock? Push in deep—”

Jaejoong shivered and nodded. “Oh, god, please.”

Yoochun chuckled. “I will. Tomorrow.”

Jaejoong moaned in disappointment.

Yoochun kissed him, lower lip lying against Jaejoong’s. “You’re no longer a whore, baby. I don’t want you to feel like one, and I won’t make you feel like one.”

Jaejoong thought about that, and then he nodded. The feelings Yoochun gave him were nothing that he ever experienced as a whore. The closest he’d ever come to feeling this precious and needed were his few moments with Jungmin. But even then, it was more friendship than love. A mutual need rather than reigned in passion.

Yoochun sat up, and Jaejoong pouted as he climbed from the couch. “Go get dressed, Jae baby. I have to gather up some papers.”

Jaejoong sighed and reached for his jeans. His cock was still hard, but he pulled them on anyway. Yoochun sat at his desk and Jaejoong smirked. He dropped to his hands and knees and crawled over to him, meowing. Tail waving above him.

He heard Yoochun’s breath hitch and rubbed his face against his side. Yoochun’s hand landed in his hair, scratching the base of his ears. Jaejoong shivered before pressing a kiss to Yoochun’s side.

“I don’t feel like a whore,” Jaejoong said. He pushed up to his knees, wrapping his arms around Yoochun’s shoulders. He kept going until he was straddling Yoochun’s lap. His hard cock poked out of his unbuttoned jeans.

Yoochun’s eyes flicked down and he swallowed.

“You owe me,” Jaejoong whispered, leaning close to Yoochun’s lips. “Tomorrow, I’m going to ride your cock until I pass out.”

“What if I pass out?” Yoochun whispered. Their lips barely touched.

Jaejoong smirked and licked his lips, and therefore Yoochun’s. “I can ride your cock while you’re unconscious.”

Yoochun moaned and tried to cover the minute distance between their lips. Jaejoong laughed and moved away.

“Fuck,” Yoochun muttered.

Jaejoong turned his back and walked through the office. He buttoned his jeans over his erection. He jerked his hips as he walked, tail swaying behind him. He shut the door on Yoochun’s needy whimper.


	4. Back to Work, Kitty

**This part contains Yunho/Jaejoong**

With three cats standing with arms crossed and ears flat and scowls on their faces, Yoochun knew better than to argue.

So instead of going into the city with just Jaejoong, all four of them were in Yoochun’s Mercedes. Jaejoong sat in the passenger seat and MinSu sat in the back. Junsu’s breathing was rapid, and Changmin tried to keep him calm.

Jaejoong watched the town flash by. The drive into the city seemed much longer than out, but Jaejoong figured that before, he’d been so pumped up on adrenaline and fear that everything had blurred together.

Once in the city, Yoochun drove more slowly. And he stayed in the nicer parts. Parts that Jaejoong had never ventured in. Cats without owners in this part of the city were immediately removed, even if they were registered. He pulled the car into a parking garage. His headlights illuminated the darkened, gloomy space. He parked right next to the only door Jaejoong could see.

“All right, let’s go,” he said.

Jaejoong opened his door and climbed out, followed closely by MinSu. Yoochun led the way to the door. He pulled out a security card and swiped it through the locking mechanism. The red light blinked green and then door clicked open.

Jaejoong was so glad he trusted Yoochun as he followed him into a dark, door-less hallway. At the end of the hall was an elevator. Yoochun again used his card to gain access. The elevator was mirrored and Jaejoong looked at the ground. His skin crawled and his hair on his tail stood up. His ears twitched, back and forth, over and over. Listening. Only hearing the gears of the elevator.

It stopped. The door slid open, and Yoochun exited. But the cats waited, sniffing the air for a moment. Yoochun held out his hand.

“Well?”

Jaejoong ruffled, almost snarling, and Changmin rolled his eyes. “Hang on, Yoochun. It’s a new place.”

Yoochun nodded and waited. Jaejoong stepped out first and sniffed the air. The hallway was dimly lit, but not gray. Green carpet. Cream walls. Pictures. It was an office building. Down the hallway was a square of light.

A figure stepped into the light and Jaejoong jumped behind Yoochun.

“Yoochun,” a voice said. “Why the hesitation?”

“Cats,” Yoochun said.

The other chuckled. “Of course.”

A smaller figure appeared next to him. A figure with a tail, and Jaejoong’s ears perked in interest.

“God, we’re not going to hurt you,” this cat said. The figure turned and his tail lashed out.

Changmin snorted and said, “That’s what all murderers say.”

There was laughter.

Yoochun shook his head and put his arm around Jaejoong’s shoulder. “Come on. This is my law partner, Siwon. This is our office. His cat is Heechul.”

“Although, I’m more his human than he is my cat,” Siwon said.

“Damn right,” that voice said again.

Jaejoong kept his face hidden as Yoochun mainly dragged him into the office. He heard MinSu grudgingly come in after them.

The office was brightly lit. It was set up much like Yoochun’s office at his house. But it was organized. Across the room, a gorgeous cat lay on a couch. He wore tight black pants and a white t-shirt. His tail and ears were deep brown. He was so beautiful. Jaejoong hid his face against Yoochun’s shoulder.

“So this is the kitty that Yoochun has been obsessing over,” the cat said. “He’s pretty, Yoochun.”

“I know,” Yoochun replied and kissed Jaejoong’s head. “This is Jaejoong. Jaejoong, this is Siwon and Heechul.”

Jaejoong turned his head and sort of smiled at the cat on the couch. He smirked, and meowed a hello.

The other man moved to the couch and scratched Heechul’s head. He was tall and amazingly gorgeous. He wore a black suit, and his hair was impeccably styled. Jaejoong didn’t think he’d ever meet a man more gorgeous than Yunho, but Siwon definitely was.

Heechul purred loudly and licked his lips up at Siwon.

Jaejoong could almost taste the lust between them.

“Um, can we focus please?” Yoochun asked.

Siwon smiled over at them. “Sorry. Have a seat.”

Yoochun led Jaejoong to a chair, and sat down, pulling Jaejoong into his lap. MinSu copied them in the other chair, and Junsu kept his face hidden, hands and claws clutched into Changmin’s shirt.

“So how are we going to do this?” Siwon asked as he sat next to his cat. Heechul turned around on the couch. He pushed his claws into Siwon’s thighs for a moment and then resettled with his head in Siwon’s lap.

“I’ve been thinking about it all the way down here,” Yoochun said. “Besides going in and telling him—“

Jaejoong pushed up, hands on Yoochun’s chest. “He won’t believe you. You’re human. And one he’s never met. He’ll never go with you.”

Yoochun nodded. “So you come with me.”

“I thought you didn’t want me to go,” Jaejoong replied.

“I don’t.”

“Yunho won’t keep me there,” Jaejoong said. “And still, Junho isn’t going to believe me if I’m with a human he doesn’t know.”

Yoochun’s eyes narrowed. “You are not going by yourself, Jaejoong.”

Jaejoong sat back and crossed his arms. “Why not? Yunho isn’t as bad as you think he is. And it’s been one day. I haven’t even missed my shift yet. Well, not all of it. I can go in like nothing has changed, work my shift, find Junho and then come back here with him.”

Heechul chuckled. “That’s pretty devious actually.”

Yoochun shook his head. “I don’t want to take that chance.”

“Yunho isn’t …” Jaejoong huffed and turned to Heechul. “And he wonders why we don’t trust humans.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Yoochun asked.

“Cats have this … sense of people. Trust me. We can tell. And Yunho isn’t a bad person. I mean, I’m twenty-one. Jungmin is twenty-three. If he was only interested in young pretty kitties, we both would have been dismissed, but he keeps us on because he knows we have no where else to go.”

“It’s a sound plan,” Siwon said.

Jaejoong looked back at Yoochun. “And if you don’t want me to be there for very long, let’s just wait a few hours, and then I’ll go in. But I’m going to have to give Yunho some money.”

“What? Why?”

“Because if I miss my shift, it has to be for a good reason. So you either beat the shit out of me, and that’s why I’m late to work, or you give me four hundred dollars and I give it to Yunho and tell him a man took me home for the night. I charge five for a night and Yunho lets me keep a hundred of it.”

“No way.”

“Why not?” Siwon asked. He leaned forward and pulled out his wallet. “I’ll even donate the money.”

Yoochun waved him off.

A little whimper came from Junsu, and Yoochun looked over at him. He sighed.

“It’s a good plan,” Changmin said carefully.

Siwon nodded.

Yoochun sighed. “Okay, fine. But not until later.”

\-----

“Please be careful,” Yoochun said as he pulled up in front of Yunho’s club _The Force_.

Jaejoong smiled at him and nodded. “It’s only dangerous outside of the walls, Yoochun. I’ll be fine.”

The bouncer at the door moved toward the car, scowling.

“Go,” Yoochun said quickly. “Call me.”

“I will.”

Jaejoong climbed out of the car, and the irritated look on TOP’s face changed to a smile.

“Hero!”

“Hey TOP. How’s business tonight?” Jaejoong shut the door without looking back at Yoochun. The Mercedes peeled away from the curb.

“It’ll get better now. Where have you been? Yunho’s been asking about you.”

Jaejoong stopped and stared at him. “Just with a client. Yunho’s mad at me?”

TOP threw his arm around Jaejoong’s shoulder and led him into the club. “I don’t know. He’s been asking everyone if they’ve seen you. You better go there right away.”

Jaejoong nodded. A few of the other cats stopped what they were doing to say hello to him. Jaejoong climbed the stairs to Yunho’s office reluctantly. Had Yunho realized that Jaejoong left? What was going on?

He swallowed and knocked on the door.

“Come in,” Yunho said.

Jaejoong opened the door a bit. “ TOP said you—“

“Jaejoong!” Yunho stood up and came around the desk as Jaejoong entered the office.

A moment later, Yunho wrapped his arms around Jaejoong’s shoulders and held him tightly. “Are you hurt? What happened? Where have you been?”

“Wait …what? Yunho …” Jaejoong was so confused.

“Where have you been?” Yunho asked. He pulled away and cupped Jaejoong’s cheeks.

“I went home with a client,” Jaejoong said, quickly. “I stopped to buy some ramen because I didn’t feel like cooking, and this man wanted me to go home with him, so I went.”

Jaejoong dug into his pocket and pulled out the four hundred dollars that Siwon had given him.

Yunho took the rolled bills and tossed them on his desk. “You haven’t been home?”

“No. He just dropped me off because I’m late.”

Yunho sat on his desk and pulled Jaejoong between his legs. Jaejoong went willingly, wondering if this was going to be the last time he saw Yunho. His heart clenched and when Yunho hugged him, Jaejoong hugged him back just as tightly, eyes shut, trying not to cry.

“After … when you were attacked, and then you didn’t show up and Taeyang said your apartment was ransacked—”

“What?” Jaejoong said, eyes wide, pulling away.

Yunho nodded. “Someone broke into your apartment. I was worried them you didn’t show up at six, so I sent Taeyang over to make sure you were okay, and he said all your clothes were gone and your pillow was in tatters and someone tried to torch your kitchen and food was everywhere.”

Jaejoong felt his face pale.

“I’ve been so worried.”

Jaejoong swallowed and nodded. “Yeah, I … I didn’t go home at all yesterday.” Jaejoong hated lying to Yunho. The truth was on the tip of his tongue, but Jaejoong wondered what would happen if he told Yunho he was leaving. Would he try to keep Jaejoong like Yoochun said he would? It was better not to take that chance.

Yunho’s warm hands slipped under his white tank top. Jaejoong shivered as blunt nails scratched just above his tail. He purred and arched into Yunho, rocking his hips. Yunho pulled the top off.

Yunho kissed his neck, sucking a spot just below his jaw.

Jaejoong thought of Yoochun. He’d be upset about this, but then again, he hadn’t made Yoochun any promises. And this was going to be the last time he saw Yunho.

Yunho cupped his ass, pulling. Jaejoong climbed up him. He straddled Yunho’s body, legs wrapped around him and on the desk. Yunho easily lifted him, still gnawing on his neck, and carried him across the room to the couch.

Jaejoong’s purred deeply as his back hit that familiar softness. Yunho settled over him, rocking his hips. Jaejoong gasped as he tugged on Yunho’s shirt.

“I have to change anyway,” Yunho said into Jaejoong’s skin. He leaned back enough to take his shirt off.

Jaejoong was shaking. More unknown emotions flew through him. Sadness because he was leaving Yunho and guilt for leaving and not saying anything, and guilt for doing this when Yoochun loved him so much.

Soft fingers rubbed his cheeks and Jaejoong realized he was crying.

“Jaejoong?”

Jaejoong swallowed and looked up at Yunho.

“What’s wrong?”

All he could do was shrug.

Yunho smiled. “I was so worried about you.”

“W-what … what if … I …” Jaejoong blushed and looked away.

Yunho’s mouth went back to his body, licking at his skin and nipples. There were quite a few hickys from Yoochun on his stomach and Yunho lapped at them.

“Jaejoong,” Yunho whispered. “Did this man offer to take you home?”

Jaejoong swallowed. His brain was so confused and his heart hurt, and what should he do to answer that?

“What do I tell you about men that want to take you home?”

Jaejoong had to clear his throat. He whispered, “It’s usually too good to be true.”

“Right.”

“What if it isn’t?” Jaejoong asked.

Yunho stopped his ministrations and held himself up, hand planted on the arm of the couch by Jaejoong’s head. His other hand ran up and down Jaejoong’s skin, stomach to chest, fingers pausing on his nipple.

Yunho frowned and then said, “It’s always too good to be true, but … if you’re certain … don’t I always tell you that if you can find something better, then you should go?”

Jaejoong nodded. Throat tight, he said, “I don’t really want to go.”

“Are you going to?”

Jaejoong shrugged. He turned his head away, eyes shut and felt tears on his cheeks again.

Yunho kneeled between Jaejoong’s legs and unbuttoned his jeans. Carefully, so he didn’t accidentally let the phone Yoochun had given him fall out of the back pocket, Jaejoong took the pants off.

Yunho looked down at him and licked his lips. “You’re probably the prettiest cat I have ever had here, and will ever have here. I’d miss you.”

“I … I’d miss you, too.”

Yunho smiled. “Now. Emotions done. You were late, so …” He made a turning motion with his hand.

Jaejoong grinned back and tried not to laugh. He lifted his arms and his legs and easily rolled over on the couch. He tucked his knees under him and lifted his ass for Yunho’s punishment. Instead of the spanking Jaejoong expected, Yunho rubbed his hands up and down his ass and thighs, fingers gripping the muscles.

Jaejoong purred and tried not to arch into the touches.

Yunho spread him open, and hot air blew over his entrance. Jaejoong shivered and meowed loudly. The spank startled him, and he jerked forward with a whimper. Yunho’s deep chuckles reverberated around his skin, and then his tongue touched Jaejoong’s entrance.

Jaejoong panted, head lowered, almost touching the couch. His bit his lip against saying Yoochun’s name, and settled for meowing instead. Yunho liked it more. He liked the animalistic side to his cats.

Two slick fingers pushed into him and Jaejoong yowled, knees spreading. He gasped as Yunho pumped those fingers in and out of him, spreading him open.

“God, that man must have fucked you all night for as loose as you are,” Yunho said.

Jaejoong’s reply was lost in a whimper as Yunho spread his fingers and licked between them. His cock was so hard, bouncing and jerking up with every breath that Yunho stole with his fingers. He moaned when the touches stopped and Yunho withdrew. He managed to take a single breath and then pain lashed over his skin again as Yunho spanked him. Hard. Each slap was harder than the last, and by the sixth one, Jaejoong was delirious with need, on the verge of coming, meowing and whimpering.

Hands spread him open, and the fat head of Yunho’s cock pushed against his body. Jaejoong stiffened, whimpering as Yunho slid his cock up and down Jaejoong’s slippery cleft, teasing, torturing.

Jaejoong meowed. “Ple-erow-ase, please.”

Yunho chuckled and let just the head push into Jaejoong’s body. Jaejoong moaned, legs spreading, giving Yunho better access, but he didn’t take it. He sat there, in and out, teasing while Jaejoong whimpered more. He moaned in disappointment when Yunho withdrew completely.

The blurry, pleasure-hazed world flipped and Jaejoong’s breath rushed out of him as his back hit the couch. Yunho loomed over him. He rubbed Jaejoong’s thighs and lifted. Jaejoong moaned and wrapped his legs around Yunho’s body. With a simple readjustment, Yunho slid deeply into Jaejoong’s clenching channel.

Jaejoong moaned, back arching. His claws dug into Yunho’s biceps. Yunho started rocking slowly. Another form of torture and need.

Jaejoong gasped, eyes flying open. Yunho rolled his hips again, and again, his cock slipped over Jaejoong’s prostate.

“Feel good?” Yunho whispered, breath against Jaejoong’s cheek.

Jaejoong nodded. “Always.” Lips pressed against his. Jaejoong made a noise and his eyes flew open in shock.

Yunho rarely kissed him.

Yunho’s eyes were shut, mouth moving against Jaejoong’s. It took another moment to gather his wits and kiss Yunho back. Jaejoong didn’t mind. Kissing Yunho was such a treat. As soon as Jaejoong responded, tongues touching, Yunho thrust slowly, in time to the kiss. Each trip in an out of his body drew Jaejoong closer and closer to orgasm. Yunho was lying on top of him, smashing his erection between their stomachs. Jaejoong whimpered as sweat and precome made everything sticky and wet.

One of Yunho’s hands pushed under his body and fingers gripped his tail, stroking, petting, teasing again. Jaejoong moaned, and lost the rhythm of the kiss, tilting his head back. Yunho kissed his neck, left light bite marks down to his chest and stomach. He arched his back, thrusts quickening at the new angle.

Jaejoong moaned. “Yunho, please, please.”

Yunho shivered and took Jaejoong’s cock in his hand. Jaejoong cried out, meowing loudly as pleasure shot through him, tingled along his skin and exploded from his cock. He came hard, pumping white all over his chest.

Yunho sighed and whispered words of beauty. His thrust sped up again, and Jaejoong barely handled the sensations. Their lips met again and Yunho grunted, body jerking as he lost himself inside Jaejoong.

They lay together, still kissing, trying to recover. Yunho pulled away, just a tiny bit, and their lips still brushed when he said, “I’m glad you’re okay.”

Jaejoong nodded, and then a powerful surge of emotions took over and he wrapped his arms around Yunho’s neck and held him tightly while he cried again.

“Jaejoong, come on. What’s wrong?”

Jaejoong shook his head.

“You’re acting like I’m never going to see you again,” Yunho said.

Jaejoong opened his eyes and said, “What if you’re not going to see me again?”

Yunho frowned. “You’re leaving,” he said simply.

Jaejoong shook his head quickly, mentally scrambling for a way to cover. Damn sex and making him lose concentration. “Just … what if … what if whoever destroyed my apartment comes back?”

Yunho shook his head. “You’re not going back there tonight. Okay. Stay with one of the other boys, and if you can’t, then stay here. Okay?”

Jaejoong nodded. “T-thank you.”

Yunho smiled and pressed another kiss to his lips. “I don’t want you to get hurt again. I’ve seen you hurt enough over the last six years.”

With a sigh, Yunho pushed himself up, eyes shutting as Jaejoong’s body released him. “I’m going to get cleaned up. You better to. I want you at the bar tonight. No sex though. You’re not tight enough to sell tonight.”

Yunho stood up. He swayed for a moment and it made Jaejoong smile.

“Thank you,” Jaejoong said.

“For what?”

Jaejoong shrugged. “Letting me be one of your pets.”

Yunho made a face. “You’re not a pet, Jaejoong.”

“Aren’t I?”

“Well … okay, fine, but don’t call yourself that. You know better.”

“Yeah, I know. Just another name, right?”

Yunho nodded. “Yeah.”

The door shut behind him, and Jaejoong sighed. His heart clenched again, and tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. Jaejoong rubbed his eyes harshly and stood up to get dressed. The phone clattered to the floor, and Jaejoong picked it up. The little light in the corner was blinking, and Jaejoong hit the buttons Yoochun had showed him to pull up the message.

_this is Heechul. Hurry up. Yoochun is being a worried little bitch and won’t calm down._

Jaejoong laughed. He hit the button that said reply and then typed, _Only five more hours._

Jaejoong put his jeans back on and then the shirt. There was one more message.

_Fuck. Be careful, baby._

Jaejoong smiled and put the phone in his pocket before heading downstairs.

\---

All the cats had heard about Jaejoong’s apartment being ransacked, and they all hugged him and gave him a kiss.

Again, Jaejoong’s heart clenched. He’d left so hastily the night before, not even thinking how much he’d miss them all.

“Hey,” Jungmin said at one point. “Are you okay?”

Jaejoong nodded, and hurried to finish the drink he’d been making.

“You lie.”

“Yeah.”

“What’s wrong?”

Jaejoong sighed, and looked at his friend of six years. Jungmin had been with Yunho for almost ten years. He doubted Jungmin would ever leave. His hair was currently long, all around his shoulders. The deep charcoal gray shone in the dim lights. His tail and ears were gray striped.

“I … “ Jaejoong lowered his voice and said, “I’m leaving.”

“What? Why?”

“Just … I’m leaving. I might not come back.”

Jungmin bit his lower lip.

“Don’t say anything, okay? I … I’ll miss everyone here, but you’re my best friend. I … this guy … he’s really nice. And really rich, and …”

“You’re going to be a pet.”

“Yeah. More or less.”

Jungmin pouted, and another burst of guilt flew through Jaejoong. “God, I really wish now you could come and stay with me tonight.”

Jaejoong nodded. “Yeah. Too bad.”

“Well, try to come and visit, okay? Me at least.”

“I’ll try.”

Jungmin hugged him close and Jaejoong buried his face in Jungmin’s neck.

“Hey,” a patron said, “if you’re not going to make us drinks, then at least kiss each other.”

Jaejoong pulled away and laughed. Jungmin’s eyes sparkled and then their lips touched, mouths opening. They kissed deeply as the men at the bar made rude suggestions. Jungmin’s tail wrapped up around Jaejoong’s waist.

They broke away from each other, shared another smile and went back to work.

Jaejoong had to wait until almost closing time before approaching Junho. The other had been on stage most of the night, dancing and stripping for the men. Shaking, Jaejoong followed Junho into one of the back rooms. Junho was taller than his brother, with coloring a darker shade of auburn. His ears almost looked red with orange streaks, and his tail was striped white, black, brown, orange, over and over.

“Hey, Ho,” Jaejoong said.

Junho looked over his shoulder and smiled. “Hey. Good to know you weren’t attacked last night.”

“Yeah, um, about that. Can I stay at your place tonight? Seems like everyone else has company.”

“Sure. Feeling jumpy?”

“A little. It’s been a … weird day.”

Junho chuckled, and Jaejoong sighed. He looked just like his brother.

“Are you off now?” Junho asked.

“In a little while. I have to close the bar up.”

“Okay. I’ll go jump in the shower then.”

Jaejoong opened his mouth and then hurried away. Part of him relaxed. His mind wandered as they cleaned up. Yunho and TOP had to throw out a few insistent clients, and then the bar was empty. The clock above the bar dinged four times.

“Are you staying with someone?” Yunho asked.

Jaejoong jumped, because he’d been too distracted and hadn’t heard Yunho come up behind him. “Yeah. Junho’s letting me crash at his place.”

“Good.” Yunho hooked his arm around Jaejoong’s neck and kissed his cheek. “Hopefully I’ll see you again.”

Jaejoong swallowed and met his eyes. Yunho knew. Jaejoong could tell. But he nodded and said, “Yeah, tomorrow night.”

Yunho pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and then left to count his money for the night.

Jaejoong met Junho in the back, and the two of them headed out into the night. Jaejoong swallowed and tried to think of the best way to bring this up. Just saying, _oh hey, I know your brother_ , didn’t seem like a great idea. Jaejoong kept his eyes on the ground as they walked, chewing on his lip.

Junho led the way up the back stairs to his apartment. He shared with another cat who worked at a different club. Jaejoong had never met him before. Their place was clean and tidy.

Jaejoong stopped at the door and sighed.

“Care to talk about what’s bothering you, hyung?” Junho asked.

“Is your roommate home?”

“No, he has a client tonight.”

“I … I guess there’s no easy way to say this, but I’m leaving. Tonight was my last night at Yunho’s.”

Junho’s mouth dropped open and his eyes went wide. “What? Why?”

“I met a man, and he … well, he’s nice. I actually wasn’t … I left yesterday, and I wasn’t planning on coming back at all, but something … something came up.”

“What?” Junho asked. He crossed his strong arms over his chest and glared at Jaejoong.

Jaejoong looked at the floor. “When I got to his house, he … he has two cats already. Not like, pets, just two cats who live with him. They had no where else to go and, well, one of them, Changmin— He’s a little snarky bitch and I don’t really like him, but the other …” Jaejoong looked up. “The other’s name is Junsu. A calico.”

Junho’s breath caught. “W-what?”

“We were talking earlier this afternoon, and Junsu told me how he had a brother and it … it was …” Jaejoong trailed off, backing up as Junho advanced on him. Jaejoong slammed into the door, Junho two inches from his face.

“My brother is dead.”

Jaejoong shook his head. “He’s not. He’s not. He’s at Yoochun’s, and he … he’s not dead.” Jaejoong fumbled for the phone in his pocket.

Junho stared hard at him as Jaejoong tried to remember the correct buttons to push to get to the pictures on the phone. He sighed as he found the one of Junsu and Changmin, cheeks pressed together. He turned the phone around and said, “Here. Look. He’s not dead.”

Junho reached for the phone, eyes wide. His fingers shook as he took it. He stared for long seconds. A tear dripped down his cheek. “J-Junsu? He’s … he’s alive?”

Jaejoong nodded. “I saw him less than six hours ago.”

Junho’s knees collapsed and he fell to the floor staring at the picture.

“Yoochun was walking down the street and saw Junsu on the road, bleeding and sick, so he took him home. Yoochun had no idea that you … you … He feels so bad.”

Junsu looked up and shook his head. “There’s … it’s …”

“Come with me,” Jaejoong said. “All I have to do is call Yoochun, and he’ll come pick us up.”

Junho launched to his feet and pinned Jaejoong to the wall, forearm pressing against his neck.

Jaejoong swallowed, or tried to.

“Promise me you’re not lying. Promise me.” He slammed Jaejoong back, and Jaejoong’s vision went spotty for a moment.

“I promise, Ho, I’m not lying. He remembers everything about you. And everything about your family. And he says he was really injured and so were you, but you left, probably to find water or food for him, and then he woke up at Yoochun’s. Yoochun said that he cried for weeks, and …”

Junho let him go and turned his back. His arms were at his sides, fists clenched.

Jaejoong opened his mouth to say something, but Junho moved, away from him. To a room. Jaejoong stayed where he was, listening to Junho’s movements.

“I swear, Jaejoong, if you’re lying to me, I’m going to rip off your ears.”

Jaejoong winced, ears twitching. “I’m not.”

Junho came back into the room, two full bags on his shoulders. He dropped them at Jaejoong’s feet and then continued through the apartment, filling another bag with things. It only took a few minutes, and then Junho yanked a pen from a draw and scribbled on a paper, probably a note for his roommate.

Jaejoong took the phone again and pressed the button that would call Yoochun.

“Are you all right?” Yoochun asked as a hello.

“Yes. We’re fine.” Jaejoong told Yoochun where they were.

“I’ll be there in less than ten minutes.”

“Okay.” Jaejoong flipped the phone shut. “They’ll be here in about ten minutes.”

Junho nodded. His face was paled, like he was sick. He covered his face with his hands and his shoulders rose and fell, heavy gasps ripping past his fingers. Jaejoong stepped to him and hugged him tightly.

“I … god, I … gave up all hope, and …”

Jaejoong squeezed. “He’s okay, and he’s healthy and he’s happy, and he never forgot you. Ever.”

They stood in the middle of the room until the phone rang, and Jaejoong pulled away. He wiped at Junho’s tears. “Come on. Let’s go.”

Junho took his hand, and let Jaejoong lead them downstairs. He froze just outside the door, staring at Yoochun’s Mercedes. Jaejoong took a few steps and tugged on him, making him move again. He opened the back door, and Junho stared into the darkness.

“J-Junho?” a tiny voice whispered.

Junho’s eyes shut and he climbed into the back of the car. Jaejoong smiled and climbed into the front. He turned to Yoochun, grinning. The other smiled back, and Jaejoong turned and watched the two brothers hug each other tightly.


	5. Welcome Home, Kitty

The brothers did not talk on the way home. They held each other, Junsu curled up in Junho’s lap. Tears dripped from their eyes. Little whimpers of disbelief and need echoed through the car every now and then.

Jaejoong reached out and gripped Yoochun’s wrist. Yoochun turned his hand and their fingers entwined, resting on top of the gear shifter. Jaejoong knew he should have been wearing a seatbelt, but he was so tired. He curled up in the seat, and his head found its way between the gear shifter and the seat and into Yoochun’s lap.

Yoochun ran his hands through Jaejoong’s hair, and Jaejoong drifted off to sleep.

It was a light sleep, full of dark images of hands grabbing him, holding him down, breath constricting. He mewled in his sleep, trying to stretch out, wake up, scream, talk, breathe.

A cold hand touched his cheek and Jaejoong jerked up, hitting his head on something hard. There was a shout, and Jaejoong jerked back, body hitting an obstruction.

“Jaejoong, calm down.”

His eyes shot to the side, seeing a familiar face. Junho.

Jaejoong took a deep breath and his eyes shut.

“Yoochun?”

“I’m okay.”

Jaejoong opened his eyes and saw blood coming from Yoochun’s nose. “Oh my god, I’m sorry. Fuck.”

Yoochun smiled and accepted a white cloth from Changmin. “You didn’t do it on purpose.”

Jaejoong covered his face with his hands. His eyes darted to the side and he recognized Yoochun’s garage from the morning light streaming in through the open garage door.

A hand touched his head, scratching his ears. Junho smiled at him. “Sure you’re all right?”

Jaejoong nodded again. “Just … nightmare, I guess.”

Changmin snorted. “Yoochun tried to wake you up and you bounced up like someone shocked you.”

Jaejoong rubbed his hands along his arms and shivered.

“Let’s get inside,” Yoochun said, voice muffled behind the shirt. “It’s almost time for breakfast.”

Jaejoong felt ill at the thought of food.

“I just want to sleep,” Junsu whispered.

Junho nodded. “Yeah.”

They all climbed out of the car. Junsu immediately put his arms around his brother’s waist and hid his face in Junho’s side. Junho wrapped his arm around Junsu’s shoulders.

Yoochun held out his other hand, and Jaejoong took it, trying to calm his nerves from his nightmare.

Changmin led the way into the house. A butler bowed and welcomed them home. Jaejoong was determined to learn all their names before the end of the week. Yoochun introduced Junho, and with barely a look, Junsu led Junho upstairs.

“I’ll just go pull up a spot on the rug then,” Changmin muttered and went towards the kitchen.

Yoochun sighed and then turned to Jaejoong. “I’m going to go have Meera check my nose. Do you want to go up to bed?”

Jaejoong nodded. “I need a shower.”

The light in Yoochun’s eyes darkened, and his lips went thin.

Jaejoong smiled. “What?”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why do you need a shower?”

Jaejoong sidled up to him, hand dropping to Yoochun’s hip just before he rubbed up against him. “Work, Yoochun. I always take a shower after a hard, stressful night at work.”

Yoochun turned his head away with a muttered curse.

Jaejoong laughed and then pressed a kiss to his cheek. “From now on, you’re the only job I have.” He licked Yoochun’s ear and turned away. He went up the stairs without looking back.

A stream of light permeated the hallway from Junsu and Changmin’s room. Jaejoong swiveled his ears and barely picked up on the sounds of talking and crying. He paused for a moment at his door and stared at the morning light coming in the window at the end of the hall. This was better than Yunho’s. He needed to remind himself of that.

But was it, really?

He opened the door. Someone had remade the bed. It was still so large, but Jaejoong figured he’d better learn to sleep on it. He went to the bathroom. After only turning on the sunken lights above the sink, Jaejoong stripped. His body felt sticky from the sweat, come and smoke of the bar. He played around with the water until he found the handle that turned on a single shower head. The temperature remained warm and Jaejoong climbed under the spray, eyes shut as the water washed away the grime.

It washed away more than that. It washed away a life of sex and fear.

Jaejoong put his hands on the wall as thoughts raced through his head. Yes, he liked Yoochun. The man was nice and sincere. But mysterious and harsh too. Jaejoong shivered, remembering their first night, that blow job and Yoochun restraining his arms with his belt. The next time, after killing that attacker, Yoochun had been loving, caring, enthralling.

Jaejoong grabbed the shampoo, a bottle costing about half of what he made in a night. It smelled tangy, yet sweet. Just as alluring as Yoochun. As he washed his hair, Jaejoong smiled, remembering Yoochun washing his body. So gentle.

He scrubbed his body down with the scrub brush and body wash. He used the hottest water he could stand to rinse off, and then flipped the shower to cold, shivering for a moment.

The same blue robe hung near the shower and Jaejoong put it around his body, smiling at how soft it was. If he had his way, Jaejoong would wear the robe every day and nothing else.

Something told him that Yoochun would not mind that at all.

Cautiously, he went to the bed and climbed on the end. He kneeled for a moment, and the way he sunk into the blue blankets made him feel like he was in water. Dropping to his hands, Jaejoong crawled to the center of the bed. He grabbed a single pillow and curled on his side.

As his body relaxed, Jaejoong thought of Yunho, his friends, and his job. It had been home, even if he hadn’t labeled it that way before. He was comfortable there, loved by his co-workers, and needed in different ways by his boss.

Here, in this unknown place with an unknown man who promised him love, would Jaejoong be happy? He hoped so. He was willing to give it a chance.

Jaejoong stirred in his sleep when warmth molded to his back. A soft blanket covered him, and he purred as an arm hand wrapped around his waist. Lips pressed against his neck, and he smiled before going back to sleep.

(=^ェ^=)

Jaejoong finally woke up when even the deep blue blanket wasn’t enough to cut out the sunlight streaming through the bay windows. Everything was so warm, that even though he woke up, Jaejoong stayed curled up in the bed for a long time. Finally, he peeked out from the bundle and his eyes found the clock. Almost two in the afternoon.

His stomach suddenly growled. They had eaten the night before with Siwon and Heechul, but that had been more than twelve hours ago.

Jaejoong sat up and stretched. He was alone in bed, and he frowned, trying to remember if Yoochun had climbed into bed with him.

Maybe … maybe Yoochun wasn’t going to sleep with him. He said the day before that his bedroom was on the top floor.

Jaejoong did not like that at all.

He crawled out of bed and stretched again before going to the closet. His few clothes lay folded on top of a dresser. There was a note that said he could put them wherever he wanted. The dresser they were on was empty, so Jaejoong put them there, only filling two drawers. He almost didn’t recognize the clothes based on feel. They were too soft and smelled wonderful.

Jaejoong dressed in a pair of worn jeans, and a white t-shirt that said “proud to be pretty” across the chest in pink letters. It had been a gift from Yunho a long time ago. Jaejoong held the hem in his hands and then lifted the shirt to smell it.

Part of him wished it had smelled like Yunho.

With a sigh, he turned around and left the room. The entire house was bright with light, and Jaejoong found himself smiling for no reason. Laughter greeted him as he walked into the kitchen. Junsu and Junho were at the table, practically in each others’ laps, and Changmin was watching TV.

“Jaejoong!” Junsu shouted and waved at him.

Jaejoong smiled. “Hey.”

“The dead awakens,” Changmin muttered.

Jaejoong took a deep breath and let it go. “I’m hungry. Who wants something to eat?”

“Ooh, I do,” Junsu said.

“I bet you can make miracles happen with food in this kitchen,” Junho said.

Jaejoong smiled at his friend and nodded. “So many ideas. It’s insane, really.”

He listened to Junsu continue telling Junho all about growing up with Yoochun, about how Yoochun taught him to read and play the piano and sing. Jaejoong could tell that Junho was happy, and maybe even a little jealous of Junsu’s life. For lunch he made a light salad with Italian seasoned chicken and crispy bacon.

After lunch, they all curled up on the couch to watch TV. Jaejoong was tired again, and didn’t even care when he ended up pressed against Changmin’s chest. He rubbed his face on Junho’s hip and his arm lay over Junsu’s stomach.

“So where is Yoochun?” Junho asked.

“Probably in his office,” Changmin answered. “He’s been working on a case for a couple of weeks.”

“What kind of a case?”

“He hasn’t said,” Junsu replied. “Not explicitly anyway.”

“He said it’s a cat being framed for something,” Changmin added, “but he can’t say anything else. It’s confidential.”

“He really defends cats, huh?” Junho said.

“It’s what he does. He did it for me. He says he’s done it for others. He and Siwon are the most active cat lawyers in the city.”

“Probably the only ones,” Jaejoong muttered.

“No,” Changmin said. “But they don’t charge cats for their services, or expect anything sexual from them. There are other lawyers, but they’re swindlers mainly.”

“How does he have all this if he does everything for free?” Junho asked, waving a hand to indicate the lavish room.

“Family money,” Changmin said. “He’s like the last heir of some huge fortune, and not about to sire a son since he likes cock.”

“God, do you have to say everything with a bitchy attitude?” Jaejoong said and finally pushed away from them all. Falling to the floor.

“I’m just saying the facts.”

“You’re being a bitch,” Jaejoong said, turning his back.

“I am not!”

“You kind of are,” Junsu said quietly.

Changmin glared at him, pulling away from him and his brother. “All I said is that he wasn’t going to have kids.”

“Because he likes cock.”

“No, he likes cat,” Changmin muttered.

“Has he ever touched you?” Jaejoong demanded.

“No, but you—“

“—forced myself on him at first,” Jaejoong shouted. “He told me no, and I sucked him off anyway. He’d just saved my life and I had nothing else to give to show him my thanks.”

“Shouldn’t that shirt say ‘proud to be a slut’?”

Jaejoong launched up at him with a yowl, but Junho was a little quicker and grabbed Jaejoong around the middle, pulling him away.

“Fuck you, Changmin. You don’t know, and you don’t understand. Lying on a plush bed with food in your stomach every day, you don’t know what it’s like to be hungry and to do anything in order to survive.”

“Hey, Jae, come on. Calm down,” Junho said in his ear.

“What? You think you’re different to him?” Jaejoong asked. “You’re just a whore, too. He just knows better than to call you that. So who’s the whore huh? Can’t say what you think or your boyfriend would be mad, and Junsu wouldn’t put out—“

“Junho isn’t here just because he sucked Yoochun’s cock real nice!” Changmin said.

“Changmin!” Junsu said, giving him a push. Changmin rolled and ended up on his feet. “That’s not why Jaejoong’s here!”

“Isn’t it? Then why is he here?” Changmin put his hands on his hips.

Jaejoong’s ears flicked back and forth, tail twitching. “You … he’s such a … Fuck you.”

Jaejoong spun around and left the room to the kitchen. He didn’t want to be alone suddenly, but he didn’t want to be with them either. Junsu had convinced him to leave the dishes, but his hands were itching to throw something, and doing dishes always did calm him down.

“Care to tell me why you two are shouting at each other?”

Jaejoong jumped and flipped to Yoochun who stood leaning in the doorway from the hall. He backed up until he hit the counters, and then he glared at Changmin. The other three had curled in a ball again.

“He’s a bitch,” Jaejoong said and went back to the dishes.

“Changmin,” Yoochun said.

The other said nothing.

Yoochun sighed. “Stop calling him a whore. And I mean it. I’m not above grounding you to your room, _dongsaeng_.”

Changmin snorted.

Yoochun moved in behind Jaejoong. He flinched and tensed up when Yoochun put his arms around his waist.

There was a soft sigh in his ear. “I don’t think you’re a whore. I think you did what you had to do to survive.”

“Still had sex with two or three men a night,” Jaejoong snapped. A partial lie, but he figured on the nights when Yunho had a massive party, his yearly fucking tally averaged out to two or three a night.

“And you did it to survive.”

“I did it because I’m a whore.”

“At least he admits it,” Changmin muttered.

The glass in Jaejoong’s hand fell into the sink and shattered. He jumped. His vision went misty, and he gripped the edge of the counter, knuckles white.

Yoochun’s heat moved away from him. “Changmin, up to your room, now.”

“But I didn’t—“

“Now! You can leave that room when you decide to apologize to Jaejoong.”

“Well, then I’m sorry.”

“Nope. Go think about it. Now.”

Changmin stood up. “But he—“

“Go. And stop acting like it’s such a tragedy. You have a TV and a video console. If you call him a whore again, I’ll take those away.”

Changmin hissed, and with a low growl, he stalked toward the kitchen, shot a look at Jaejoong and left the room.

Jaejoong waited until he was sure that Changmin would be upstairs and then he left too, almost running. He ignored Yoochun yelling after him and went to his overly ostentatious room. He locked the door, flung himself on the bed and fumed.

Someone knocked on the door, but Jaejoong ignored it. He didn’t want to see Yoochun.

As much as he hated to admit it, Changmin was right. He was here because he sucked Yoochun’s cock real nice. Eagerly spread his legs.

He wasn’t used to this … lifestyle. He was used to going to work, flirting and playing around with Yunho and the guys.

“Jaejoong,” Yoochun said through the door.

“Go away,” Jaejoong muttered into the blanket. He swiveled his ears back when another set of footsteps landed outside the door.

Junho’s voice called for him. “Yoochun has a key to this door, you know.”

Jaejoong sighed as he heard the lock click. He stood up and went across the room, out the French doors and into the afternoon sun. There was a full patio set, tables and chairs, and the balcony overlooked the gardens. He saw the corner of the pool. He pulled his t-shirt off and lay on one of the chairs, arms stretched out.

He wasn’t surprised when Junho sat in another chair.

“Crisis of character?” Junho asked.

Jaejoong sighed. “Not really. He’s just a bitch, and it’s like, I know what I did and why, but to hear it from his snotty little mouth, is just … is just … I want to punch him.”

“Yeah. Know what Junsu said just now?”

“Huh?”

“That I should show Changmin what a blow job is like from a professional.”

Jaejoong lifted his head, eyes wide. “What?”

Junho chuckled. “I know, right? Telling me to suck his boyfriend’s cock. He was kidding, but I think it’d be good for Changmin to um, see how it’s done properly.”

“Give your brother pointers. There are so many things wrong with that.”

Junho laughed again. He moved from his chair to Jaejoong’s and Jaejoong easily curled around his lap, letting Junho hold him. Jaejoong sighed and tried to relax.

“I haven’t felt this dirty since I was ten,” Jaejoong whispered. “It’s like that bitch just pulls up my own insecurities and says them out loud.”

“Junsu’s theory is that Changmin doesn’t understand, and when he doesn’t understand something, he gets defensive. He’ll get over it.”

Junho scratched Jaejoong’s ears for a moment. Jaejoong purred and pressed his face into Junho’s chest. His other hand ran up and down his back.

“Thanks, Ho. I don’t feel so alone with you here.”

“Same here, Jae.”

Jaejoong smiled up at him, and unconsciously their lips met in a comforting kiss. Their tongues touched, slipping past open mouths.

A throat cleared behind them.

Jaejoong broke away. His eyes went wide seeing Yoochun in the doorway. He blushed and hid his face against Junho’s body. But he still saw Yoochun’s cold look. His heart clenched, and he knew this is what guilt felt like, but Junho was his friend, not his lover. Just a comfort. Surely Yoochun understood that!

When Junho tried to get up, Jaejoong clung to him more tightly.

He was so confused. He wanted to be with Yoochun, but he didn’t want to at the same time.

“Your boyfriend is about ready to claw my eyes out,” Junho said.

“Not my boyfriend,” Jaejoong muttered.

Junho chuckled. “Then your owner.”

Jaejoong shot up and glared at Junho. “He’s not!”

Junho smiled and touched his cheek. “Still, I’d rather keep my balls on my body, so if you don’t mind.”

Jaejoong huffed and rolled away. Junho laughed again and stood up. He leaned down and kissed Jaejoong’s shoulder and then he left.

After a tense moment, Jaejoong said, “Junho is my friend.”

“I know.”

“Do you?”

“Yes. That’s why I sent him in to talk to you. Can’t say I was expecting him to kiss you though.”

“You’re kind of a jealous bastard, aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

Jaejoong sighed.

Yoochun sat on the chair next to him, but Jaejoong stayed turned away. A cool hand touched his side, sliding up and down his skin. Jaejoong purred out of habit, and then decided he didn’t care. It felt nice.

“I’m trying my best,” Yoochun said, “but I need your help. I feel like every time I touch you, you feel a little dirtier.”

“Blame Changmin for that,” Jaejoong muttered.

Fingers brushed over his cheek, and Jaejoong sighed, turning his head. He wasn’t surprised when Yoochun kissed him. But just a small one. More than a peck, but less than press of lips.

“I left a client on hold when I heard you and Changmin screaming at each other. I need to get back to my office.”

“I’m going to stay right here for a little while.”

Yoochun nodded. “Okay. I’ll come find you later.” He stood up but before he could go Jaejoong grabbed his wrist. Yoochun looked down at him.

“A-are you going to sleep with me tonight?”

Yoochun tilted his head in question.

Jaejoong let go of his hand and blushed, ducking his head. “I … I woke up alone, and I … your room is on the top floor.”

Yoochun touched his cheek. “Do you want me to sleep with you tonight?”

Jaejoong nodded. “Please.”

“Okay. I will.”

A flutter of happiness soared through him and he grinned. “O-okay.”

Yoochun pressed a kiss to his forehead and squeezed his hand and left the balcony.

(=^ェ^=)

Jaejoong watched the sunset from his vigil on the balcony. His thoughts ran over and on themselves, and most of them were of Yoochun. Part of Jaejoong knew it wasn’t fair to blame Yoochun for his thoughts and his insecurities. Jaejoong didn’t have to come with him.

But what if he had stayed? Who had broken into his apartment? They wouldn’t have just let him go had they found him there. Jaejoong couldn’t remember locking his door that night he left, so maybe it was just an obvious opportunity.

Changmin was right, too. He was a whore, and he was here, living in this luxury, because Yoochun was infatuated with him. Yoochun called it love, but Jaejoong knew better than that. You could not love someone so quickly.

Jaejoong had done nothing but encourage him though. In the last two days, he’d been more than eager to play around with Yoochun.

“Hey.”

Jaejoong jerked at looked at the door, smiling at Junho. “Hey.”

“Have you been out here all day?”

“Yeah. It’s nice.”

“Too quiet,” Junho said, looking out over the landscape. He went to the railing, leaning on his elbows.

“Are you going to stay here?” Jaejoong asked.

Junho glanced at him in surprise. “What? Are you serious?”

“Well, yeah, I mean, it’s not what you’re used to, but it’s nice and—“

“No. Wait. You think I’d leave? This?” He gestured out with arm. “And my brother? That’d be stupid.”

Jaejoong sighed and nodded. “Yeah. Stupid.”

“You’re thinking of leaving?”

“No. I … I don’t know.” Jaejoong sat up, frustrated. He rubbed his face and then stood up, joining Junho by the railing. As often happened when they were close, their tails wrapped together, and Jaejoong leaned against his shoulder.

“Tell me what you’re thinking.”

“I’ve never felt like a whore before,” he said. “It’s like knowing you’re a whore and feeling like one are two completely different things.”

“But are you a whore now when the only person that you’ll be with is Yoochun?”

Jaejoong pouted. “Which means I can’t make out with you anymore.”

Junho laughed. “Between me and Yoochun, I’d take Yoochun.”

“But I know you, and …”

“It is rather scary,” Junho whispered, staring out into the dying light. “The unknown, what happens tomorrow, sort of thing. Junsu says it gets boring here rather quickly. There’s a lot to do but after you’ve done it all, well … then what?”

“Yeah.”

They sat there for a few more minutes before Junho said, “You missed dinner.”

“I’m not really hungry. I think I’m going to go to bed.”

“Okay.” He pressed a kiss to Jaejoong’s forehead and hugged him with one arm. “Try not to think about what Changmin says. Yoochun likes you, and only his opinion should matter.”

“I know.”

Junho turned them away from the fading light. Jaejoong went with him willingly, into his room. He broke away and climbed up on the bed, turning twice before settling in the middle with a deep, relaxed purr. Junho chuckled as he handed Jaejoong a pillow. After, he draped a blanket over Jaejoong and leaned down to press another kiss to Jaejoong’s lips.

“Sleep well, or try to anyway.”

“It’s so easy to sleep in this bed.”

Junho nodded. “Yeah. Junsu’s bed is the same. Or I guess it’s mine now, since he always sleeps with Changmin.”

Jaejoong made a face, that made Junho laugh. After one last kiss, Junho left the room, dousing the lights before shutting the door. They’d left the French doors open, and a soft cool breeze blew in, fluttering the curtains.

Jaejoong sighed, mind drifting to Yoochun. He hoped the man would do as he said and come and sleep with him. He ached for his warmth and touch. It was a natural instinct for a cat to want the attention and love of an owner. The light from the clock dimly illuminated the sculpture on the dresser.

Jaejoong had heard of the times when cats were first bred and used for loneliness and love. They were never abused or scorned, or tossed away after a few years. He’d thought that was bullshit, until he saw that sculpture, sitting innocuously in an antique shop window. It’d taken him months to save up for it, and quite a few blow jobs to convince the owner to save it for him. But it was well worth it.

It always made Jaejoong smile.

And now, even though he had his own human, it wasn’t peaches and cream. At least, not yet.

But Jaejoong would wait, and he would give Yoochun the benefit of the doubt. Yoochun had never harmed him or called him a name or forced sex from him. That meant more than anything else.

Smiling, Jaejoong let himself relax. But he didn’t really sleep. His mind filled with Yoochun’s smile, his wide cheeks, happy eyes.

The bed dipped, and Jaejoong blinked quickly, lifting his head with a meow.

“Sh, baby, sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Jaejoong sat up, rubbing sleep from an eye. He yawned. The clock said it was just after midnight.

“Did you sleep the day away, my lazy beauty?” Yoochun whispered, arms wrapping around Jaejoong’s stomach.

Jaejoong purred in response, cuddling close to him, arms around his waist. Yoochun kissed down his neck as he laid Jaejoong on his back. Jaejoong stretched, arching off the bed, shirt riding up. Yoochun’s hands slipped under the soft cotton, fingers tracing abs and ribs and nipples.

Jaejoong sighed, purrs increasing.

“God, I love that,” Yoochun whispered. “The vibrations on my hands. It’s … addicting.”

Jaejoong smiled and lifted his upper body enough for the shirt to be taken off.

“Fuck,” Yoochun said, crawling over him.

“Hm?”

“I promised myself I’d keep my hands off you for a few days.”

Jaejoong snorted. “Like that’s possible.”

Yoochun smiled and then leaned down and kissed him gently. “I’m sorry. I don’t want you to feel rushed or used or dirty. I … you’re just … I can’t help it.”

Jaejoong wrapped his arms around Yoochun’s shoulders and pulled him down for a deeper kiss. “I don’t feel rushed or used or dirty,” Jaejoong said into his mouth. “Not yet. But if you keep kissing me like this, I’m going to want to come right away and I’m going to want you to use me and I’m going to want you to clean me up in a shower after you make me dirty.”

Yoochun shivered, moaning low in his throat. He broke away, face next to Jaejoong’s neck and tried to control his breathing.

Jaejoong smiled, fingers trailing up and down Yoochun’s body, following the edge of the tank he wore, and then over the contours of his back muscles.

“Not now,” Yoochun said. “I want you but …”

“Thank you,” Jaejoong whispered and kissed Yoochun’s shoulder.

Yoochun’s shaking lessened under Jaejoong’s light touches, and they both relaxed, readjusting under the blanket. Yoochun ended up with his head on Jaejoong’s chest, body curled around Jaejoong’s. A completely odd feeling for Jaejoong since he was always the cuddler and rarely the cuddled.

There was a soft press of lips against the curve of his pec muscle.

With a satisfied sigh, Jaejoong once again relaxed and fell asleep next to Yoochun.


	6. Epilogue: Naughty, Kitty

Two weeks.

Two fucking weeks.

Jaejoong cut vegetables with a vengeance, slamming and slicing the knife through the unsuspecting onions. He threw them into the wok, smirking as they sizzled in agony, burning in the hot olive oil. The green peppers were next, joining their unsuspecting mates to their death.

The rice cooker dinged, signally that the rice was done, boiled alive, and Jaejoong hissed at it. He tossed the vegetables around, and then threw in what used to be a cow, the strips of marinated beef sizzling loudly.

“God, what is wrong with you today?” Junsu asked.

Jaejoong stuck his tongue out at him. “Nothing. Fuck off.”

“Someone is horny,” Junho sang, and Jaejoong felt like throwing the hot food in his face.

“Shut up,” Jaejoong muttered.

“You’re …” Changmin’s eyes went wide. “I thought you and Yoochun were—“

“Nope,” Junho said. “They cuddle and kiss at night.”

“Huh. Guess I shouldn’t be calling you a whore then.”

Jaejoong fought the urge to throw a knife at Changmin. They weren’t exactly friends, but they weren’t screaming at each other anymore either.

Junho laughed. “It’s hard to be a whore when you aren’t getting fucked.”

Jaejoong growled and bared his canines at Junho. “Shut up.”

Junsu giggled behind his hands. “Guess that means Changmin is more of a whore than you are right now.”

Changmin flushed red as the two brothers shared a knowing look.

Jaejoong stared at them hard, and Junsu giggled again looking away. “Junho.”

Junho gave him a very fake innocent look. “What?”

Changmin muttered something and left the table quickly.

Jaejoong made a mental note to corner Junho later and ask what was going on with the three of them, but for now, he was too fucking horny to hear about other peoples’ sexual escapades. He turned off the stove and spun around. “You can serve yourselves,” he snapped and left the kitchen. He stomped up the stairs, frustrated and annoyed and irritated. And horny. God, so fucking horny.

Yoochun had really taken this “slow” thing to the extreme.

It's not like they didn't give each other blow jobs or hand jobs every other day or so. They did, and Jaejoong loved it. But Jaejoong hadn’t had proper sex in two weeks and his body was feeling it. His mind was going crazy with theories of Yoochun not really liking him and stringing him along and regretting the decision to let Jaejoong live there. He knew it was stupid.

He also knew that Yoochun was really busy. The simple-and-shut case had morphed into a legal battle in the courtroom and he was gone more often than not. And many nights, he had only enough energy to kiss Jaejoong before falling asleep.

Jaejoong was fucking horny, and stroking off in the shower just wasn’t enough.

He headed to his room, and then stopped. He definitely didn’t want to be there. Before lunch, Yoochun had said something about catching a quick nap, but his phone had rang with Siwon’s ringtone and he’d gone up to his room instead.

Jaejoong headed there, determined to slam Yoochun into the nearest available surface and suck his cock or straddle his lap or something!

The door to his suite was open, and Jaejoong barreled in. The bedroom was empty, so were the closet and the sitting room and the bathroom.

Jaejoong sighed and sat on Yoochun’s ostentatious bed. The man was probably in his office. Jaejoong had counted the number of hours Yoochun slept in the last week and had demanded that he sleep more. Junsu said the only reason he was eating was because Jaejoong was making him. He didn’t usually eat when he was working a case, surviving on coffee, alcohol and cigarettes.

Jaejoong had a feeling that the only way he was going to get sex from Yoochun any time soon was so play up his catly ways. His kinky, catly ways.

Yoochun definitely had a little bit of kink flowing through his dick, so Jaejoong pondered the room and wondered where that kinky bastard kept his toys. He jumped up from the bed and went to the closet. Jaejoong bypassed the drawers he knew held Yoochun’s boxers and socks and folded t-shirts and sweaters. The next dresser had winter clothes, and then the next was what Jaejoong had been looking for.

“Oh, me-ow,” Jaejoong whispered, looking at all the vibrators, dildos, handcuffs, plugs, anal beads—

With a chuckle, Jaejoong grabbed a silicon cock ring. He was hard just from looking at these toys and he shimmied his jeans down to his knees. He cinched the cock ring tightly at the base, hissing for a moment, and then grabbed a blue butt plug. Another drawer held what looked like every flavor of lube imaginable.

How the hell did this sex-driven man survive for two weeks without any?

Jaejoong wondered for a moment if Yoochun was getting it from somewhere else, and then dismissed that. Yoochun was just as horny as he was, but he only showed it in dark, lusty looks.

Jaejoong covered the plug with vanilla lube and then squatted enough to tease his entrance. He pushed it, meowing as his tight body stretched around it. His vision swam and he gripped the dresser to keep from falling. Maybe he should have prepped himself a bit.

He took a few deep breaths to relax enough for the toy to slide into him, and then it took a few more for Jaejoong to pull his pants back up and button them around his erection. He wanted to be constrained somehow, but he wasn’t sure how to hide—A slow smirk stretched his lips.

He grabbed a pair of leather cuffs, connected by a chain, and slipped one on his wrist. He went through Yoochun’s “winter” drawer and found a soft, baggy hoody. Definitely perfect. He went to shut the toy drawer, but saw metal glints. He stopped, reached under all the big stuff and found a set of nipple clamps.

“Oh, god,” Jaejoong said, skin shivering. When was the last time he had nipple clamps on? He ripped his tank top off, and then with shaking hands, Jaejoong latched the sharp points to the sensitive areoles around his nipples. His body spasmed, an orgasm trying to rip past the cock ring. His knees buckled and again he had to use the dresser to stay upright.

Recovering as much as he could, Jaejoong headed out of the closet. As an afterthought, he grabbed one of Yoochun’s silk ties hanging near the door. A blue one, to match the butt plug.

On very unsteady legs, Jaejoong went down stairs. He stopped in his room long enough to grab his collar. He hadn’t worn it for days, but now seemed like the perfect time. He made sure he didn’t look like he was covered in sex toys and carefully made his way to Yoochun’s office.

Yoochun was on the phone. He looked up and smiled at Jaejoong and then turned his attention back to his computer.

“I didn’t know,” he was saying. “Well, it’s not a horrible thing for the case, just makes things a little complicated … We have to be able to prove that Taemin belonged to the governor before we do anything else …”

Jaejoong tuned out and shut the door and locked it. He moved through the office cataloging the things and where he could tie himself up. He figured a chair would work just fine for now. He put his collar on, and then took off the hoody, leaving him topless.  
  
Yoochun still hadn’t looked up, even when Jaejoong sat in the chair across from his desk. He again shimmied out of the jeans, biting his lip against a hiss as the plug moved inside him. The last thing he did was put the tie in his mouth, pulling it tightly, gagging him.

Sort of. He could still meow.

“Meow?” Jaejoong said, muffled.

Yoochun looked over, did a double take. His mouth dropped open.

Jaejoong turned around, showing off the plug in his ass. He kneeled on the chair and hooked the chain of the cuffs around it. Using his hand, he snapped the other cuff tightly and tugged them, testing the give. He spread his knees as much as he could and lowered his hips. He meowed again.

“Siwon, I … I have to go. I’ll call you back.”

Jaejoong smirked, and then whimpered. Something fell, and a moment later, hot hands landed on his ass.

“Fuck, Jaejoong.”

Jaejoong tilted his head back, eyes already dark with lust and shook his head, his collar and ID clinking.

Yoochun hooked his hand under the collar and tugged on it. “Hero.” It was barely a whisper, and Jaejoong shivered, moaning around the gag.

“It seems like a curious kitty has been poking around areas he shouldn’t have been,” Yoochun continued.

His fingers touched the end of the plug, pushing it deeper into Jaejoong’s body.

Jaejoong moaned, body jerking as another dry orgasm waved through him. Teasing.

“Such a naughty kitten,” Yoochun whispered, voice low. He spanked Jaejoong. And Jaejoong knew it was just a test to see what he could take. Jaejoong whimpered, ass shaking for more. Yoochun did not disappoint and spanked him again, harder. The next one pulled a high-pitched mewl from behind the makeshift gag.

“Kneel on the floor,” Yoochun said. His voice was still a low rumble.

Jaejoong gripped the back of the chair to steady himself on his way to the floor. He wasn’t sure what Yoochun wanted. Once he was on his knees, Jaejoong let go of the chair, letting his arms fall and stretch.

“Turn over.”

Jaejoong twisted his head and shot a confused look up at Yoochun.

“Turn. Over.” Yoochun said, and twirled his finger to demonstrate.

Jaejoong looked back at the restraints, and then inhaled deeply through his nose. He ducked his head under his arm and turned over. He ended up sitting on the floor with his hands over his head, the chain of the cuffs twisted. He meowed when the toy rubbed against his inner walls. The chair dug into his back, making it hard to relax.

Yoochun licked his lips. He leaned against his desk, crossed his arms and looked at Jaejoong. Jaejoong felt the gaze like a laser on his skin: over his shoulders, clamped-nipples, down his stomach. His cock twitched as it came under Yoochun’s scrutiny.

“God, you’re beautiful.”

Jaejoong flushed scarlet, ducking his head.

Yoochun leaned over him, fingers curling around the collar again. He yanked on it, making Jaejoong’s breath catch.

“This is too loose, I think,” Yoochun said in that deep voice that promised sex and pain. Yoochun released the buckle, pulled the collar tight. The link fell into another hole, and then Yoochun clasped it tightly. Jaejoong’s vision swam. He’d never had his collar so tight. When Yoochun yanked on it again, Jaejoong whimpered, feeling the leather bite into his neck.

“Better.”

The tie was tugged, and Jaejoong opened his mouth. He sucked in heavy breaths and blinked. His vision was so blurry already.

“I want access to your mouth, so what should I do with this?” Yoochun mused. He kneeled between Jaejoong’s spread legs, never breaking eye contact. The tie trailed up and down his body, making his over-sensative skin jerk.

Yoochun took one of Jaejoong’s legs, gripping under his knee and pushed up until the knee hit the chair. He used his own leg to hold it there and then wrapped the tie around the leg. Jaejoong whimpered from the stretch, and his other leg bent, trying to relieve the pressure.

“So beautiful,” Yoochun murmured, fingers trailing down Jaejoong’s exposed thigh and then curling around his ass cheek. His fingertips just barely touched the toy and then moved away. He took Jaejoong’s other leg and wrapped it around his waist. He leaned forward and kissed Jaejoong, bending him backwards over the chair.

Jaejoong moaned, tail twitching from the strain. He’d never been restrained like this before.

Yoochun tongue licked at his lips, coaxing him into a proper kiss. Jaejoong pulled at the restraints, wanting to hold Yoochun tightly.

“Beautiful, Hero, but not quite perfect. If I take this cock ring off, are you doing to come?”

Jaejoong almost replied with words, and then he nodded with a soft, apologetic meow.

Yoochun smiled and said, “I’m sure if I let you come now, you’re going to want to come again, though, right?”

Jaejoong nodded frantically, eyes wide with anticipation.

Yoochun chuckled. “But it’s so much fun to watch you suffer,” he said, voice low again.

Jaejoong yowled in disappointment.

Sitting down, Yoochun removed his shoes, and then quickly unlaced one, pulling the black lace free from the holes. Again he let it drape over and around Jaejoong’s restrained body until Jaejoong was gasping from the sensations.

Yoochun took the shoelace in both hands and slipped it under his erection. Jaejoong’s eyes went wide as the action registered and his breath sped up in fear.

Yoochun noticed and smiled up at his nervous cat. “Don’t worry. It’s just like wearing a cock ring. Only a little more painful.”

Jaejoong moaned and his head fell back between his arms. The shoelace cinched tightly around the base of his cock, and then Yoochun’s fingers cupped his balls. Twinges of pain traveled up his spine as his balls were also twisted into the shoelace and left heavy and hanging. Jaejoong could not stop shivering.

Warmth hovered over him, lips pressed against his Adam’s apple. “Do you need a safe word, Jaejoong?”

Jaejoong swallowed and whispered, “No-not usually.” He was proud of the humor he managed to convey amidst the desperate need in his voice. “But it’s _sculpture_.”

He felt Yoochun smile against his skin. Jaejoong had picked that safe word after he bought his statue, because it reminded him of how humans used to treat their cats.

Yoochun grabbed the plug suddenly and fucked Jaejoong with it harshly. Jaejoong meowed, almost a scream and his mouth stayed open, panting as his body immediately tried to come again. His brain felt like mush and his skin tingled from too many sensations.

“Such a naughty kitty,” Yoochun said as he kissed down Jaejoong’s chest. His mouth closed over a clamped nipple and he sucked hard, drawing another long meow from Jaejoong’s throat. He played with the metal, biting and pulling it. The pain increased, and Yoochun hummed low, lapping at the blood now dripping down Jaejoong’s chest. He moved to the other nipple and did the same, playing until the skin broke around the sharp points of the clamp.

He leaned back on his feet and smiled, watching the blood pool and drip down pale skin. His hands curled around Jaejoong’s waist and he shared a bloody kiss with Jaejoong.

“I hope you know what you’ve gotten yourself into, little kitty,” he whispered. He squeezed tightly, harder and harder until Jaejoong was whimpering, sure there’d be fingerprint bruising on his skin.

“M-master!” Jaejoong said, voice rough from the tight collar.

“Yes, kitty?”

Jaejoong whimpered, because he had nothing to ask for. He’d never thought Yoochun could be like this. Kinky was one things. This … this was something completely different. So violent and commanding.

With a chuckle, Yoochun stood up. He towered over Jaejoong and then leaned his body forward. Jaejoong saw through blurry vision that Yoochun had unbuttoned his pants. His mouth opened for Yoochun’s cock. Yoochun moaned and swirled the leaking head around Jaejoong’s lips before pushing it into his mouth. Jaejoong lifted his head for a better angle, trying for more, but Yoochun withdrew.

“Bad kitty,” he said and slapped Jaejoong’s cheek with his cock. “Open your mouth.”

Jaejoong swallowed and opened his mouth as wide as he could. Again, Yoochun teased him, over and over, letting a bit more slip past his lips. He hissed in pleasure when Jaejoong’s sharp canine caught on the ridge, and then he thrust in and out of Jaejoong’s mouth, feeling that sharp pain again and again. Jaejoong worried when he tasted blood, but Yoochun didn’t seem to care at all.

“Fuck, Hero, dirty kitty.” He wrapped his hands in Jaejoong’s hair, fingers catching his ears. He pulled hard and thrust into his mouth quickly.

Jaejoong gagged, entire body shaking from the assault. It took a few trips before he could relax his throat, think past the gag-reflex, and as soon as he did, Yoochun moaned in approval and went faster. His body protested the treatment, but Jaejoong whimpered in need, loving it at the same time that it hurt. Yoochun’s grip tightened in his hair, and then his cock was gone, and come splattered over Jaejoong’s face.

Jaejoong gasped, licking his lips clean and as far as his tongue could reach.

“Come slut,” Yoochun said, and slapped Jaejoong’s cheek with his cock again. “Open.”

Jaejoong opened his mouth.

Yoochun moaned as he thrust back inside, slow and deep, pushing against Jaejoong’s face before retreating. He pulled away after a moment and then kneeled with his hand on the chair. He leaned down and licked Jaejoong’s face clean, kissing him too and sharing the come with him. Jaejoong’s free leg rose and wrapped around Yoochun’s body again. He shouted out when Yoochun’s hand cupped his restrained balls, massaging them roughly.

“M-m-master,” Jaejoong whispered, trying to talk through all the conflicting sensations. It hurt so much, but he didn’t want to use his safe word. Not for something as tame as this.

“What, my Hero?”

Jaejoong shivered at the possession in his voice. “C-come. Need, please.”

Yoochun chuckled. “Not yet, naughty kitty.” He pressed a kiss to Jaejoong’s lips and then released his leg.

It tingled as blood flowed down to his toes.

Yoochun released his arms next and Jaejoong fell to the floor, not expecting it. Yoochun pushed the chair away from them and forcefully picked Jaejoong up and rolled him over.

“Knees, Hero. On your knees.”

Shaking, Jaejoong pulled his knees underneath him. Yoochun’s hand pushed his head to the floor. After only a slight slap on his ass, Yoochun bent over him, licking a line up his spine. Jaejoong shivered and wrapped his tail around Yoochun’s body.

Yoochun hummed in pleasure and rocked against Jaejoong, cock pushing at the plug.

Jaejoong gasped and meowed as the toy moved, deeper and deeper inside him.

“You feel tight, kitty. Why?”

“N-no—“ Jaejoong shut his eyes and tried to think. “Prep. Just … shoved …”

“You shoved this into you without any prep?”

Jaejoong nodded.

“Fuck, I wished I’d seen that.” Yoochun’s body moved away again. He spanked Jaejoong harder, and then said, “Give me your hands.”

Jaejoong slid his hands behind his body, and Yoochun reattached the leather cuff to his wrist. He rubbed Jaejoong’s ass, squeezing for a moment, and watching the toy move around.

“So sexy,” he muttered.

Yoochun’s hands stopped and left his skin. Jaejoong breathed deeply, taking the moment to try to calm down. But that just meant his balls ached and his nipples stung and his throat tightened trying to swallow in this position.

His balls were pulled and Jaejoong whimpered weakly. The silk tie draped over his back. Unbelievable pressure shot up his tail, and Yoochun grabbed it, bringing the tip down. It was restrained and bent quickly.

“This tie is now attached to the shoelace around your balls.” Yoochun pulled on his tail, and pain slashed through his balls. “So fucking sexy.”

The toy was violently yanked from his body, and Jaejoong only had enough time to cry out before something else was pressed against his entrance.

“In the drawer below the one full of toys are all my ropes. I don’t really want to go get one, so this tie is going to be sufficient. I know you can’t see it, Hero Kitty, but let me tell you how beautiful you look with a knotted tie pressed against your entrance and your balls stretched so tightly.”

Jaejoong whimpered again at the image. Jungmin had this thing for being tied up and Yunho frequently took him on stage to cover his body in thin nylon ropes. Jaejoong had always wondered what that was like.

Yoochun pushed the knot into his body and Jaejoong meowed loudly, neck arching.

“And now, you may need your safe word.”

Leather whooshed through the air, and landed on his back with a snap. Jaejoong cried out, tears falling immediately as another lash landed low on his back. His cock pulsed with the next one, and he tried to come on the fourth. He started tipping over, and Yoochun’s foot planted in his side holding him up. The next whip streaked across his ass, and then they moved down the back of his thighs. The end of the belt caught his swollen balls and Jaejoong screamed as pain shot up his spine.

His mind went blank, concentrating on the pain. Guessing where the next lash would land became a way to cope, distance himself from it. But even that didn’t stop the pleasure coursing through his body.

When the lashing stopped, Jaejoong tensed, waiting for the next one, but it never came. Warmth splattering all over his back surprised him. The come made the lashes sting, but Jaejoong internally smirked, chest swelling. Yoochun was definitely sadistic if he could come just from whipping someone.

Again, the leather cuff was released. Jaejoong’s body relaxed for a moment, and then he whimpered in need as the tie and shoelace were jerked around.

“Need to come, kitty?”

Jaejoong nodded, face pressed against the rug. “Please, master, please.”

“Soon.”

The tie was removed and then Yoochun’s heat settled behind him. His hands gripped his sore cheeks and Jaejoong whined at the sting. He spread Jaejoong open and then thrust his cock into him all at once. Jaejoong meowed, back arching. His sore tail wrapped around Yoochun’s body, sliding up and down the sweaty skin. He got his hands under him and pushed up and back, begging for more with his body. Yoochun’s fingers dug into his waist and he pulled him back violently, thrusting forward at the same time. Their skin slapped together, forming a cadence of beats to Jaejoong’s meowing. His elbow collapsed and he clawed at the carpet. Pleasure wove through him, around him and he tried to come again, body clamping down on Yoochun’s cock.

“Fuck,” Yoochun gasped. “Fuck, and fuck.”

Jaejoong spread his knees and lowered his hips. Yoochun’s cock slid over his prostate and then hit deep inside him. Yoochun moaned low, and after a few more thrusts he pulled out.

Jaejoong whimpered in disbelief.

Yoochun chuckled and then he was next to Jaejoong, lying on the floor, head propped up in his hand. He smiled and then leaned forward and kissed Jaejoong softly.

“I want to watch your face when you come, pretty kitty.”

Jaejoong blushed, his red skin turning crimson and he tried to turn away. Yoochun gripped his chin and kissed him deeply. He pulled on Jaejoong’s arms and lay back, still kissing as he directed Jaejoong to straddle his lap. Once there, he pushed Jaejoong up. Jaejoong kneeled, sitting on Yoochun’s thighs. His eyes soaked in the sight of his master’s naked muscles and body.

Yoochun sat up. He curled a finger around the chain of the nipple clamps and pulled.

His nipples had gone numb so long ago that Jaejoong had forgotten about that. Until pain lashed through his skin. His eyes shut with a quiet meow. Yoochun removed the clamps and licked and kissed each sore and torn nipple.

“You are amazing, Hero. God.”

Jaejoong tried to smile from the praise.

“Hands up,” Yoochun said.

Jaejoong rested his hands on his head. Yoochun messed around with the leather restraints, until his hands and arms were bound and he couldn’t lower them.

“Didn’t you say you wanted to ride me until you passed out?” Yoochun whispered, lips against Jaejoong’s ear.

Jaejoong shivered and nodded. “P-please.”

Yoochun grinned. He reached under Jaejoong, tugging on his balls, and then held his cock steady while Jaejoong sat, impaling himself all at once. They both moaned, pausing for a moment while Jaejoong found a comfortable angle. Yoochun leaned back on his elbows and bent his knees, thrusting shallowly into Jaejoong’s body.

“Ride me, kitty. Ride me hard.”

Jaejoong whimpered and tightened his thighs, lifting himself up. He waited until Yoochun’s cock almost fell from his body and then pushed down.

Yoochun’s head fell back, eyes shutting with a muttered curse.

Jaejoong did it again, testing, and then he sped up, keeping his balance even as Yoochun’s hips rose, slapping his hips to Jaejoong’s ass.

“Faster, baby, faster.”

Jaejoong wasn’t sure he could, but he tried, constantly meowing as his body protested the movements.

When Yoochun’s hand wrapped around his swollen cock, Jaejoong screamed and fell forward. Yoochun caught him, keeping him up with a hand flat on his chest.

“Come on, baby.”

“Can’t … can’t, please.” Jaejoong’s body teetered on the edge of exhaustion. His vision was gray and spotty, his cock hurt so much. “Please, meow, meee-row.”

Yoochun lowered him until he was laying flat on his chest. Jaejoong gasped, inhaling the husky scent of his sweat. Yoochun cupped his ass and lifted him up and down. Jaejoong mewled into his skin.

Yoochun grunted and then rolled them over. He slipped out of Jaejoong’s body only for a moment. With a firm grip behind his cat’s knees, he thrust back into him. Jaejoong cried and begged in meows. Tears dripped down his face. The pleasure hurt, everything hurt and he wanted to come so much. He needed to.

Yoochun’s cock hammered into him, over and over, and it felt like he was being torn in half, body used and wasted. His whimpering grew louder, and Yoochun went faster. Jaejoong’s breath hitched with hiccups, and his eyes shut tightly.

He wanted to stop, just for a moment, to catch his breath, to … to come. Oh, god, he needed to come.

Yoochun grabbed his cock again, and Jaejoong’s eyes flew open with a scream of his name. Fingers touched him, rolled over him and then the block was gone. The pressure increased and Jaejoong’s upper body lifted off the floor. His mouth stayed open in a quiet scream. The first splash of come hit his cheek and then splattered down his chest and stomach. His body spasmed through wave after wave of pleasure. He hit the ground hard, smacking his head, and then his body went limp. The vision of Yoochun above him blurred. He was sure Yoochun was smiling, and he tried to smile back before everything went dim and then black.

\---

Jaejoong groaned and tried to roll over. Something held him down and he squirmed, body aching and protesting.

“Hm, baby, sleep,” Yoochun muttered above him.

Jaejoong’s eyes opened and he blinked. Yoochun’s arms tightened around him and Jaejoong relaxed. He purred as Yoochun pet his head, fingers tugging on his ears. They were still in Yoochun’s office, but curled up on the couch together.

With a smirk, Jaejoong bit down on Yoochun’s chest.

Yoochun moaned and tightened his grip in his hair and yanked his head back. Jaejoong winced, but his smile was unrepentant.

“What?” Yoochun said.

“You’re kinky,” Jaejoong sang, teasing.

Yoochun’s eyebrows rose. “And you’re not?”

“Yes, well, it’s expected of me, and not of you, Mr. Fancy-House Lawyer.”

Yoochun laughed. “You get bored when you’re rich.”

Jaejoong snuggled back into his neck and sighed in happiness. “Sorry about … you know, interrupting you. I know this case is important, but I was horny.”

“I can honestly say that it’s okay and I don’t mind one bit. Should we go shower and go to bed?”

“Yeah, that sounds nice. You’ll sleep with me tonight?”

“Of course. And all night, and I won’t get up until you get up, so you won’t wake up alone.”

Jaejoong smiled.

“I love you,” Yoochun whispered into his ear.

Jaejoong froze and sat up, hands flat on Yoochun’s chest.

“What?” Yoochun said. “I do.”

Jaejoong bit his lip between sharp teeth.

“You can tell me it’s too soon or I don’t know what I’m talking about, but I do, Jaejoong. I love you, and I love everything about you.”

Jaejoong looked away, uncertain. Love was such a fickle thing. The only person he had ever come close to loving was Jungmin. Still, his heart soared when Yoochun looked at him, and his skin shivered when he was touched. The thought of leaving Yoochun made every part of him ache with sadness. Was this love?

Yoochun touched his cheek. “You don’t have to love me back, baby. I hope one day you will. I know it’s hard. But I’ve learned in my life that when you love someone, you should tell them before it’s too late. I would regret it if I never told you that I love you.”

Jaejoong met his eyes and then blushing, snuggled back into his chest. “I really, really, really like you, Yoochun. I do.”

Yoochun chuckled. “That’s good enough for now.”

Jaejoong squeezed his eyes shut and hugged Yoochun tightly. “I want to love you, I do, but I … don’t know. I …”

“As long as you want to, and you’re willing to let me show you how much I love you. That’s all I need. That’s all I want.” Yoochun kissed his head. “Now come on. Let’s get upstairs and into a room that’s a little more soundproofed than this one. I don’t want everyone out there thinking I’m torturing you.”

Jaejoong sat up again and smiled. His cock twitched and slowly filled. “I don’t think I’d mind that.”

Yoochun’s gaze darkened and he wrapped his hand around Jaejoong’s erection. “I’m more than just a little kinky, Jaejoong.” His voice had dropped low, warning and it made Jaejoong shiver.

Jaejoong’s smile widened. “Really? I didn’t quite get that when you used a fucking shoelace to tie up my balls and whipped me with a belt until my back bled.”

Yoochun sat up and put his arms around Jaejoong’s body. “Then maybe you need another demonstration.”

Jaejoong laughed, holding Yoochun tightly. “Now?”

“No. After your body has recovered, and after I pamper you and make love you to and fall asleep in your arms.”

Jaejoong’s eyes shut with a happy sigh. “I can’t wait.”


End file.
